Primavera
by Holofernes
Summary: Secuela de El Blanco Invierno, aunque no es imprescindible haberla leído. Básicamente centrada en la boda de Neji y Sakura, la aceptación de esta en el clan, el nacimiento de su hija, Himari, y de las aventuras de Neji en la paternidad. NejiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, bueno, no puedo creerlo! No sólo conseguí acabar El Blanco Invierno sino que ahora encima estoy haciendo la secuela! Y por supuesto, como no podía ser de otra manera, esta secuela se llama "Primavera" (Haru en japonés...vais atando cabos con el apellido de Sakura:P). Y sí, vuelvo a reiterar que desde luego, lo mío no es la originalidad titulando X D.**

**Pese a que los cinco capítulos que tendrá esta secuela nacen de El Blanco Invierno, no es indispensable haberlo leído para entenderlo. De hecho,este primer capí****tulo arranca con la víspera de la boda de Neji con Sakura, así que sólo sabiendo esto ya se puede leer tranquilamente lo que vendrá después: vida en familia, niños, etc. Esta secuela está dedicada a la faceta de Neji y Sakura como cónyuges, a su vida familiar, y a los cambios. Naruto y Hinata se han casado, y tienen un niño; Ino y Shikamaru también están casados y tienen otro, cuyo nombre es Ishida y ya veréis que juega un papel importante...:P**

**Y sobre todo, ya sabéis...tanto si os gusta como si os da ganas de vomitar, comunicádmelo en un review¿Por qué? Venga, todos a coro: PORQUE UN FANFIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFIC FELIZ!**

**Y ahora...arriba el telón. **

* * *

El aire era cálido; demasiado para una noche de primavera. Los grillos cantaban con un entusiasmo estival y en el cielo oscuro, sólo clareado por una luna en cuarto creciente, brillaban las estrellas, como perlas derramadas y distantes. La floración del cerezo estaba en su apogeo: el aroma de las flores era embriagador y Sakura sentía que sus pies se hundían en el mullido tapiz de pétalos que cubría el pavimento. 

Eran ya las dos de la madrugada. Todo Konoha dormía plácidamente, reservando sus energías para el gran evento del día siguiente: los esponsales del patriarca Hyuuga con Haruno Sakura. Habían venido invitados de todas partes: señores feudales y sus correspondientes séquitos; también el nuevo Kazekage, Gaara, y sus hermanos, en representación de la Arena y por supuesto, Jiraiya, Tsunade y todos los ninjas venerables de la aldea. Más de 400 invitados. Era comprensible que Sakura no pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que Neji se presentara en su casa aquella aciaga mañana para pedirla en matrimonio. El recuerdo era tan vívido que aún la hacía sonrojarse revivir lo furiosa que estaba cuando le tiró sin querer el pijama a la cara a su futuro marido; y el punzante dolor que había sentido- y seguía sintiendo- cuando se marchaba a una misión con los Anbu. Pese a que su condición de patriarca de la familia le exigía una dedicación casi absoluta, Neji siempre había dejado muy claro que él no era un diplomático, como lo fue su tío Hiashi. Su casta era la de un guerrero; y como descendiente de tan largo y honorable linaje, Neji pensaba honrarlo cada vez que empuñara la espada. Por ello, aceptaba todas las misiones Anbu, siempre que no surgiera una urgencia familiar que se lo impidiera.

Sakura se apoyó contra la pared iluminada por la luna y cerró los ojos.

Dos años. Dos años desde que empezó todo, en la crudeza del invierno, rompiendo el hielo en torno al corazón de Neji. Dos años, y sin embargo, aún ahora le parecía estar soñando. Ya tenía veinte años, y él veintiuno. ¿Tanto habían cambiado? Neji había seguido entrenándola, y con la ayuda de Kakashi, había acabado cumpliendo lo que Naruto y Sasuke habían logrado mucho antes: ser jounin.

La luna se cubrió por una nube pasajera, sumiendo la villa en una azulada penumbra.

_Sasuke._

Como si él pudiera oírla desde el más allá, el viento acarició las hojas de los árboles, arrancándoles un misterioso susurro.

Uchiha Sasuke, el amor de su vida hasta que supo lo que era realmente el amor. Neji había revolucionado todo cuanto ella conocía hasta aquel momento. Todo lo que creía sentir por Sasuke se había mostrado tan infantil y liviano como un castillo de naipes; se había venido abajo cuando el Hyuuga entró en su vida. Y ahora nunca saldría de ella.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente al recordar la tarde del día en que Neji se presentó para pedir su mano. La había llevado a su casa y había convocado una reunión familiar que pronto se antojó una mera formalidad; por las expresiones sonrientes y tranquilas, Sakura supo que ya hacía bastante que conocían las intenciones de su patriarca con ella. Incluso Shikaro, que seguía con la misma cara de palo, sólo había arqueado una ceja ante la noticia. Sakura no había podido evitar pensar que el viejo criado se arrepentiría toda la vida del día en que le abrió la puerta a la casa por primera vez.

Hinata había sido la única en mostrar su alegría sin reservas: las lágrimas de felicidad habían inundado sus suaves pupilas, y se había lanzado a abrazarla, felicitándola efusivamente por el enlace.

_Bien está lo que bien acaba, _sonrió. En ese preciso momento, en la dulce quietud de la noche, Hinata y su esposo Naruto, debían dormir junto al niño que habían tenido el año pasado.

"_Ahora es tu turno"_ le había dicho Naruto, dándole un codazo amistoso.

Y efectivamente lo era. Habían pasado dos años. Y ahora, en pocas horas, dejaría de ser la pequeña Sakura Haruno que trataba de disimular la amplitud de su frente y corría tras el heredero Uchiha por la villa. En menos de doce horas, sería Hyuuga Sakura. Esposa del sucesor y futura madre del heredero de la dinastía más antigua de Konoha.

Estaba nerviosa, aunque tenía la certeza de que saldría bien. Siempre sale bien, le había dicho su propia madre. El hermoso kimono blanco ya estaba en su armario, colgado en la percha como una cascada de nieve aguardando el deshielo.Era el mismo kimono que llevaba cuando Neji la besó por primera vez dos años atrás, en el cumpleaños de Hinata, y había sido el primer regalo que le había hecho al prometerse.

Con cuidado, se llevó la mano a la nuca y se soltó la horquilla que mantenía su larga melena rosada recogida en un moño. Había querido cortárselo, pero Neji se lo había prohibido terminantemente. Adoraba acariciárselo, casi tanto como a ella hundir los dedos en su melena de ébano.

_"Si tú no te lo cortas yo tampoco lo haré"_ le había ofrecido. Neji había arqueado una ceja y le había contestado que antes prefería morir que vivir con el pelo corto. Una pequeña gran vanidad de alguien poco inclinado a admitir alguna.

Sakura se masajeó el cuero cabelludo e inclinó el rostro hacia atrás, dejando que la luna la iluminara. Aquello era paz; la beatífica y dulce paz de su niñez. De repente, la asaltó el nostálgico deseo de volver al jardín de la Academia, donde tantas veces había cuchicheado con Ino acerca de los chicos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, puso rumbo tranquilamente por las calles desiertas hacia su antigua escuela. Caminaba despacio, dejando que su cuerpo se balanceara lánguidamente con cada paso, sabiéndose dueña y señora de la villa dormida.

El jardín de la Academia apareció, a la luz de la luna, algo cambiado. Habían arreglado por fin aquella horrible valla en la que se enganchaba la ropa, y ahora en vez de peonías crecían hermosos lirios junto a las ventanas. En resto estaba igual. El viejo columpio seguía allí; el columpio donde solía sentarse Naruto. Movida por una irresistible ternura, Sakura se sentó en él y comenzó a mecerse suavemente, dejando que fluyeran los recuerdos. Pronto, sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y sintió el viento cargado de flores agitar su ropa y su cabello mientras se columpiaba enérgicamente, como si pudiera catapultarse hacia las estrellas. En la primaveral claridad de la noche, lo único que se oía era el canto de los grillos y el áspero roce de la cuerda sobre el árbol.

Sin embargo, el crujido de una rama allí abajo, en tierra firme, hizo que abriera los ojos, devolviéndola abruptamente a la realidad.

Allí, cubierta por la sombra del matorral, había una figura. Sakura frunció el ceño, extrañada, y dejó de imprimir movimiento al columpio. Poco a poco, éste comenzó a descender, hasta que sus pies tocaron tierra nuevamente. Procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos, Sakura se llevó la mano cuidadosamente al portakunais. La figura no se movía; estaba estática, como observándola.

"Quién eres?" preguntó, procurando sonar tranquila.

Alguien extrañado por oír un columpio cuando todos los niños están o deberían estar durmiendo- repuso una voz conocida. Su dueño dio un paso hacia ella y Sakura sonrió al reconocer bajo la luz de la luna las plácidas facciones enmascaradas de su antiguo maestro.

"Kakashi-sensei" susurró ella con dulzura.

"Ya no, Sakura- sonrió él. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo encontrarla allí a las dos de la mañana- Ya somos compañeros e iguales. Ya no necesitas seguir llamándome así."

"No podría acostumbrarme a llamarte de otra forma- suspiró ella, sentándose en el columpio- Son demasiados años juntos. No podría cambiar ahora."

"Es muy fácil. Sólo Kakashi. Considéralo tu último entrenamiento" dijo él, apoyándose ligeramente contra el tronco del árbol, junto a ella.

"Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei.- Sakura se echó a reír y meneó la cabeza- No puedo. Es como si faltara algo; como si no fueras tú."

Kakashi se rió suavemente y la miró. La luz azulada de la luna incidía sobre su pálido rostro, confiriéndole un aire casi etéreo. Su cabello, tan largo ahora, se mecía suavemente con la brisa nocturna. Aquella hermosa melena, que tanto le había costado dejarse crecer, y que no dudó en cortarse de un tajo para salvar a sus compañeros en la prueba del bosque del examen de chuunin. A sus ojos, aquellas eran las reminiscencias de la niña de doce años que conociera hace tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, ella era ahora una mujer de veinte años, perfectamente capaz de afrontar los retos de la vida. Observó la delicadeza de sus pies arqueados contra el suelo, frenando el columpio, y el brillo límpido y sereno de su mirada. Recordó entonces los comentarios de Genma alabando la belleza de su ex alumna y para sus adentros, Kakashi tuvo que admitir que su amigo tenía razón. Sakura no era una beldad explosiva como Ino o Anko, ni tampoco tenía la delicadeza de Hinata, pero definitivamente tenía algo diferente. Podía ser aquel encantador punto de candor de su mirada, o quizá la inconsciente sensualidad que exudaban sus gestos. Por primera vez en todos aquellos años, Kakashi se preguntó cúando se había obrado aquella transformación en su alumna; cúando había pasado de ser una crisálida acomplejada a una fascinante mariposa. Aquella era la primera vez que sus ojos la estudiaban como hombre y no como maestro. Sí, podía entender que el Hyuuga hubiera perdido la cabeza por ella.

"Qué haces tan tarde en la calle?" preguntó.

"Me caso mañana" informó ella, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Kakashi asintió.

"Lo sé, me lo comunicó Genma hace un mes. Me pidió que te dijera que tu matrimonio le hace muy desgraciado y que a partir de ahora beberá para olvidar" dijo, sin poder contener la comicidad de su tono.

"Y tú?" preguntó ella, volviéndose para mirarle.

"Bueno, sólo bebo en mi cumpleaños, porque hacerse viejo sí que es algo que querría olvidar" bromeó él.

Sakura sonrió.

"Me refería a qué haces aquí tú"

"Vivo cerca- respondió Kakashi, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano- Acabo de volver de la última misión e iba camino a casa cuando oí el columpio y entré a ver qué ocurría- la miró con falsa severidad- Supongo que sabes que no es muy corriente venir a estas horas aquí."

Sakura se sonrojó y detuvo el balanceo en seco.

"No-admitió, frotándose el brazo- Supongo que no. Es sólo que…necesitaba venir aquí. No conseguía conciliar el sueño. Mañana será un día muy importante y estoy bastante nerviosa. Además…- hizo una pausa y señaló a su alrededor lánguidamente-el tiempo pasa muy rápido y parece que vaya a engullir también todo esto. Pensé que si venía aquí podría detener ese proceso. Volver por un momento a los días de la Academia- sonrió, pero su tono se volvió triste- Parece que fue ayer cuando intentábamos quitarte las campanitas…y sin embargo ahora Naruto está casado, yo estoy a punto de estarlo, y…Sasuke ya no está."

Kakashi asintió, conmovido. Quizá era la dulzura de su voz, o el embriagador aroma de las flores lo que le había contagiado aquella profunda nostalgia. Se acuclilló en el césped frente a ella y la contempló sin verla.

"Han sucedido muchas cosas, sí" concedió, intentando no detenerse demasiado en ello. La muerte de Sasuke era una herida que nunca cerraría. Kakashi sentía su muerte como su fracaso en rescatar a una persona del abismo de la venganza, un abismo que él conocía bien.

"No fue tu culpa, sensei- musitó Sakura, adivinando sus pensamientos- Hiciste por él todo cuanto pudiste. Sé que crees que hubieras podido evitarlo, pero no es posible. No todo el mundo es como tú. Sasuke no quería alternativas. Murió de la manera que él quiso"

Kakashi se miró las manos en la penumbra, incapaz de mirarla.

"Lo sé- se aclaró la garganta y se esforzó por sonreír- Bueno, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo para felicitar a la novia .Creí que no llegaría hasta pasado mañana"

Sakura sonrió.

"Me hace muy feliz que hayas llegado a tiempo"

"Por una vez en la vida" convino él, sonriente.

Se hizo un cómodo silencio entre los dos. Se conocían desde hacía ocho años y habían pasado por infinidad de situaciones juntos. Sakura admiraba profundamente a Kakashi y todo lo que representaba. Que él estuviera allí con ella, en la suave noche de la víspera de su boda, era muy especial. Incluso Sasuke parecía estar allí presente, de alguna manera, dándole el visto bueno a su decisión.

"Por cierto- rompió el silencio él. Se rascó la cabeza- ¿Qué quieres que te regale? Sé que es triste preguntártelo, pero nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas."

Sakura sonrió, divertida.

"No sé. Qué me ofreces?"

Kakashi se acarició la barbilla enmascarada y fingió contar con los dedos.

"Veamos…un volumen del Icha Icha?- sonrió al oír que se reía- Está bien. Supongo que a estas alturas no te enseñaría nada que no supieras ya. Hum…"

"Antes de que me ofrezcas un kit de kunais- interrumpió ella- Creo que ya sé qué quiero que me regales"

Kakashi arqueó una ceja con curiosidad.

"Sí? No te ofreceré los kunais dos veces. Yo que tú me lo pensaría" advirtió con sorna.

Sakura se inclinó hacia él, con la sonrisa del gato que ha atrapado a un ratón.

"Tu rostro- dijo, y su sonrisa se ensanchó- Quiero verlo. Ése es mi regalo"

Kakashi la miró sorprendido. De entre todas las cosas del mundo, ésa era la última que habría esperado que le pidiera.

"Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?-musitó- No quisiera sonar grosero, pero hay muchas otras cosas más interesantes que mi cara"

Sakura negó con la cabeza apasionadamente. Los ojos le ardían por la emoción.

"Nunca te harás una idea de las horas que Naruto, Sasuke y yo invertimos en tretas y artimañas para quitarte la máscara. De hecho, pondría la mano en el fuego de que aún a día de hoy, Naruto sería capaz de renunciar a un año de ramen por verte la cara- puso su mano sobre la suya y la apretó ligeramente- Por favor."

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír desconcertado. Era extraño. Allí, en el jardín de la Academia, iba a enseñarle la cara a su ex alumna como regalo de bodas.

_Que me aspen si esto no es absolutamente surreal._

"Está bien-suspiró- Pero te advierto que el resultado no estará a la altura de la expectativa creada, ni muchísimo menos" dijo, alzando la mano hacia la tela de la máscara.

"No importa- susurró ella, casi conteniendo el aliento- Llevo años esperando esto"

Lentamente, casi como si dudara, la mano derecha de Kakashi tiró del borde de la máscara hacia abajo, sin prisa por descubrir las facciones ocultas. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron por la emoción y su corazón se disparó al distinguir aquella piel clandestina que estaba siendo revelada ante sus ojos; aquella nariz recta y bien formada; aquellos pómulos, aquella boca seria que ahora sonreía con cierta timidez. La máscara se deslizó por la barbilla y se detuvo en el cuello.

Sakura no podía pronunciar palabra.

Era aquel realmente su viejo maestro?

"Me..me permites?" musitó ella, alargando las manos hacia la bandana que aún cubría su sharingan.

Kakashi asintió. Le sorprendía ver aquella fascinación en el rostro de Sakura. Sentía sus ojos recorrer sus facciones una y otra vez, como tratando de encajar la parte de arriba con la parte de abajo que nunca había visto. Sus suaves manos se deslizaron por sus sienes y hallaron el nudo de la bandana. Sin demasiado esfuerzo, lo deshizo y retiró el protector lentamente, haciéndose atrás para mirarle de una sola vez, sin máscara, sin bandana; sólo su mirada y el rostro que acababa de descubrir.

Su boca se movió, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El rubor había acudido a las mejillas al ver que su maestro parecía diez años más joven de lo que era en realidad; y sorprendentemente atractivo. El cabello plateado le caía en mechones desordenados sobre la nuca y sobre aquellos ojos que bajo el arco perfecto de unas cejas finas ahora la observaban como si quemaran; el negro de su ojo izquierdo y el rubí de su derecho, surcado por la cicatriz. La línea de la mandíbula era recta, ligeramente angulosa, y en ese preciso momento, se suavizó en una sonrisa que ahuecó un pequeño hoyuelo.

"Vaya, éste hubiera sido un buen truco para haceros callar" bromeó, incómodo..

Sakura apartó la vista, avergonzada, como si acabara de despertarse de un letargo inadvertido.

"Por qué la llevas, sensei? No la necesitas" murmuró. La sangre se agolpaba furiosamente en sus mejillas al constatar lo densa que se había vuelto la atmósfera de repente.

"Me reservo la respuesta como regalo para tus bodas de plata- respondió él, con una ligera sonrisa. Se sentía ligeramente aturdido; como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia y en cualquier momento pudiera tener un capricho peligroso. Consciente de que allí estaba sucediendo algo que nunca había ocurrido antes, se puso en pie y se sacudió los pantalones ligeramente.- Es tarde, Sakura. Deberías marcharte a casa. No creo que quieras tener ojeras el día de tu boda" sonrió, en tono casual.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del columpio.

"Tienes razón. Mañana nos veremos"

"Que descanses" deseó él con gentileza, antes de darse media vuelta.

"Kakashi" le llamó, tras un breve segundo de duda.

Sorprendido por la ausencia del "sensei" junto a su nombre, Kakashi se volvió, con la máscara a medio subir, y la miró, expectante.

"Si?"

Sakura se acercó lentamente con pasitos vacilantes, hasta que estuvo muy cerca de él. Su expresión era extraña; sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una pátina húmeda y traslúcida, como si fuera a echarse a llorar, que los hacía relucir a la luz de la luna, y su rostro acusaba un nerviosismo inexplicable. Kakashi se sorprendió conteniendo ligeramente la respiración ante su proximidad. Olía bien, como a canela. Quizá siempre había sido así, pero nunca había sido consciente de ello. Tragó saliva despacio.

"Gracias, Kakashi" murmuró entonces ella, y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.

Kakashi cerró brevemente los ojos al sentir sus suaves labios contra aquella piel tan sensible, tan poco acostumbrada a las caricias.

"De nada- correspondió, y se subió la máscara, volviendo a ser el Kakashi de siempre, en su rol de eterno sensei- Hasta mañana, Sakura"

Sakura sonrió y le siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista.

El corazón le latía fuertemente.

_Hasta mañana, Kakashi. Gracias…_


	2. Capítulo 2: Una razón para volver a casa

El tintineo de las tazas resonó en la claridad matinal. Hinata dejó escapar un resuello al ver el té derramado expandiéndose lentamente sobre el tatami.

-Perdóname-dijo, buscando con la mirada algo con que secarlo-No sé qué me pasa hoy. Esta mañana estaba dándole de comer a Ryu y he roto dos platos.

Sakura agitó la mano, sonriendo.

-No te preocupes. En esta casa todo es centenario, pero esa taza no. Me la regaló mi madre cuando me casé- sonrió Sakura, inclinándose trabajosamente hacia delante con un trapo.

-No hagas esfuerzos- la reprendió Hinata dulcemente, deteniéndola- En tu estado casi ni deberías moverte. Vamos, dámelo- le quitó el trapo y limpió el charco.

-Oh por Dios, ya pareces tu primo-bufó Sakura, poniendo los ojos en blanco- No me deja hacer nada. A veces creo que piensa que estoy enferma en vez de embarazada. Para que lo sepáis, puedo moverme, aunque no lo parezca- añadió, acariciando su vientre hinchado, oculto bajo el kimono blanco.

Hinata rió al imaginar a su primo ejerciendo de marido abnegado y sobreprotector.

-Cuando me quedé embarazada de Ryu, Naruto se pasaba horas mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera esperando que el niño naciera en cualquier momento-dijo- Me seguía a todas partes, y me ponía tan nerviosa que al final tuve que asegurarle que hasta que pasaran por lo menos siete meses, no iba a perderse nada.

-Con lo nervioso que es, lo que me extraña es que no te apretara la barriga para que saliera antes- Sakura se echó a reír e imitó la voz de Naruto- "Quiero verlo, quiero verlo"

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, riéndose. El nacimiento de su hijo había sido uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

-Se echó a llorar- sonrió. Los ojos le brillaban al hablar de Naruto con el mismo candor que cuando tenía doce años y apenas osaba despegar los labios- Se echó a llorar cuando vio a Ryu. Le temblaban los brazos. Tuvieron que quitarle al niño por miedo a que se le cayera. Fue muy emocionante. Yo creo que ningún padre ve al recién nacido como su hijo hasta que lo coge en brazos. Hasta ese momento, el niño para ellos es para ellos un ser extraño, ajeno, que sólo conoces tú y que debes presentarles. Sólo cuando lo cogen en brazos comprenden que ésa es su carne y su sangre, y que bajo esos párpados cerrados están sus ojos. Y entonces es cuando se reconocen como padres.

Sakura sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-La verdad, no me imagino a Neji llorando.

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano, sin poder contener la risa ante la idea de su severo primo llorando de emoción.

-Bueno, yo tampoco. Cada uno tiene sus propias maneras de expresarse.

-Que en el caso de Neji a veces son desesperadamente mínimas- Sakura frunció el ceño, disgustada- Lleva dos meses fuera de casa en una misión y cuando me escribe, parece que se dirija a su capitán de escuadrón. Mira- metió la mano en el bolsillo de la manga del kimono y extrajo una cuartilla cuidadosamente doblada, manchada con la impecable caligrafía de su esposo. La abrió y se la tendió a su amiga- Esta me llegó hace dos semanas.

Hinata tomó la carta. Sólo contenía cinco líneas.

-"He recibido tu carta y como siempre, mis compañeros se han reído de tu manía de echar en el sobre pétalos de cerezo. Espero que escribirme sea lo único que hagas. Si cuando vuelva Shikaro me dice que te has fatigado haciendo algo que no deberías, me enfadaré. Ya no me duele la rodilla Volveré pronto. Neji"- Hinata levantó la vista y sonrió- Vaya, lo de la rodilla es especialmente romántico.

-Y es su carta más extensa- apuntó Sakura, arqueando una ceja con ironía. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro y añadió- A veces me gustaría que fuera más cálido por carta, como cuando estamos solos. Él es tan diferente cuando está conmigo…

Hinata sonrió con dulzura y le estrechó la mano suavemente.

-Le echas mucho de menos¿verdad?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Me cuesta dormir cuando él no está. Por las noches, haga calor o haga frío, me abraza por detrás, cubriéndome entera, y siento su respiración contra mi espalda, sus rodillas plegadas encajando con las mías. Es como si yo fuera un dibujo a medio hacer y él me completara, me cerrara.-bajó la vista. Sus dedos se aferraban al dobladillo del kimono.-Cuando él no está, siento frío, aunque sea primavera. Siento que la cama es demasiado grande, que la habitación no tiene límites. Suelo empujar el futón hasta una esquina y duermo con la espalda pegada a la pared, intentando imaginar que ha vuelto. Todo cuanto hago me parece provisional cuando él no está.

Hinata asintió. Aquella era la parte amarga de la gloria de un ninja; las interminables horas de soledad a la espera de una carta, de una señal, de volver a sentir la calidez piel contra piel. Aquel trago sólo lo conocían ellas, ninjas esposas de ninjas.

-Lo peor de todo-siguió Sakura, mirándola con tristeza- Es que no hay nada que pueda hacer para apartar de mi mente su ausencia. En mi estado, no puedo salir a dar un paseo largo porque me canso. No puedo leer, porque me da sueño. No puedo ocuparme del jardín, porque me da el sol. Y no sé coser- concluyó, como colofón de sus desgracias- Todo cuanto puedo hacer es esperar…y esperar -sus ojos volvieron a la carta y musitó-Y esa espera se vuelve infinitamente más larga cuando no recibo noticias suyas. Ésta es de hace dos semanas. Debería haberme escrito ya- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Oh, Sakura- Hinata se inclinó hacia ella y la abrazó, meciéndola ligeramente- No llores. Ya conoces cómo funciona lo del correo. Es posible que no haya echado la carta para no delatar su posición. Seguro que te la hará llegar cuando pueda.

-No puedo más- lloró Sakura, aferrándose a la ropa de Hinata- Me siento muy sola. No hay nada que pueda mitigar su ausencia. Cada minuto es una herida abierta, y siento que me extingo lentamente, que desaparezco.-inspiró trabajosamente- Le echo tanto de menos.

-Lo sé- susurró Hinata contra la cabellera de madreperla de Sakura- Pero debes ser fuerte, por ti y por…- se interrumpió al ver a Shikaro entrar en la habitación.

El viejo criado se detuvo en el dintel al contemplar la lacrimógena escena, y carraspeó, sin decidirse a avanzar o retroceder. Optó por lo primero.

-Lamento interrumpir, Hinata-sama- murmuró- Pero ha llegado una carta…

Al oír la palabra "carta", los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y saltó con pasmosa agilidad de los brazos de Hinata para abalanzarse sobre el anciano.

-Una carta- repitió, sintiendo que el corazón le brincaba en el pecho.

-Acaba de llegar- dijo Shikaro, aún asustado por la ardiente reacción de su señora. Llevaba dos años conviviendo con ella y aún no se había acostumbrado a su efusividad.

Sakura asintió y le despidió con un gesto de cabeza. Con las manos trémulas, abrió la carta y sus ojos hambrientos recorrieron las líneas con avidez. Una vez la hubo leído, sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente. Se volvió hacia Hinata con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-Es de Neji- gorjeó.

-¿Qué te dice?-preguntó Hinata, aliviada.

-Que vuelve el viernes- respondió Sakura, acariciando la carta.

-¿Y qué más?

-Nada, sólo dice eso: que vuelve el viernes- repitió, enseñándole aquella única línea en el papel.

Hinata se echó a reír al ver la radiante expresión de Sakura.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que la recibirías tarde o temprano- se levantó, sacudiéndose el kimono, y dijo-¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a Ino? Shikamaru también está ausente y debe estar aburrida en casa con el niño.

Sakura sonrió.

-Claro. Además, ahora no hace tanto calor, y le debo una visita. Lee, ella y tú sois los únicos que venís a verme.

Hinata arqueó las cejas.

-¿Lee viene a verte?

Sakura asintió, satisfecha.

-Cada mañana, cuando sale de la Academia-informó.

-¿Y… qué opina Neji al respecto?

-Oh, le parece bien. Lo que no le gusta es que me bese al despedirse. Dice que eso alimenta sus expectativas.

Hinata se echó a reír.

-¿Qué expectativas? Estás felizmente casada y embarazada de ocho meses y medio. No creo que estés planeando fugarte en secreto con Lee.

-Eso le digo yo-asintió Sakura-Pero lo cierto es que para esos temas, Neji es bastante posesivo, incluso tratándose de su compañero de equipo.

-Bueno, Lee siempre ha estado enamorado de ti- apuntó Hinata, recordando aquel Matsuri en que Lee hincó la rodilla en el suelo y se declaró a Sakura por sexta vez, para ser rechazado automáticamente.-Quizá persiste en él algo de eso. Además, es de los pocos solteros que quedan de nuestra quinta.

-Kakashi decía que Lee sólo podría casarse con Gai- bromeó Sakura.

-No va muy errado- convino Hinata con una risita.

La campanita de la puerta se meció, tintineando, cuando cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

El viernes llegó como todos los viernes: después del jueves. Pero para Sakura, fue como si la espera se hubiera prolongado setecientos años. La víspera apenas durmió, dando vueltas ansiosamente en la cama hasta que el primer rayo de sol la encontró despierta y eufórica. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente a bañarse con la misma energía que si hubiera dormido largo y tendido. Ni siquiera esperó a que Shikaro se levantase para atenderla. Neji era todo cuanto ocupaba su pensamiento, y el corazón le latía regocijado al contar las horas que faltaban para verle de nuevo.

_Llega hoy. Llega hoy,_ se repetía, como si no pudiera creérselo. Su estómago era un furioso hervidero de mariposas. No había conseguido desayunar, pese a que Shikaro la había instado a hacerlo.

Cuando tuvo seco el pelo, se dirigió nerviosamente al amario y comenzó a revolverlo buscando algo que ponerse. Algo que le gustara a Neji, y que le sentara bien a su vientre.

Hasta el cuarto mes de embarazo había podido vestir de jounin, pero luego se había visto obligada a recurrir a los kimonos, que eran mucho más holgados y más frescos.

_Éste_, dijo, eligiendo uno de algodón en un pálido tono rosado. Se lo puso con cuidado de no apretar demasiado el vientre, que se henchía redondo y compacto bajo sus senos. A veces se miraba en el espejo y se deprimía al verse tan oronda. Tsunade le había dicho que era normal, como también lo era que su ánimo fluctuara y se sintiera irritable y sensible a menudo. También era normal que el pecho le hubiera aumentado varias tallas. Pero esto no le parecía mal. Y a Neji tampoco. La manera en que la miraba y murmuraba que el embarazo le sentaba bien no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Se pasó el obi de color amarillo por debajo del pecho y se lo ató por delante, dejando que la lazada cayera sobre el vientre.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

_Oh no. Parezco un huevo de Pascua_.

Se quitó el obi y volvió a anudárselo, esta vez por detrás y suspiró con resignación al ver aquel nudo desangelado Seguía sin tener ninguna gracia para los lazos. Normalmente, era Neji quien se los hacía, rememorando así el ritual que les uniera por primera vez cuatro años atrás, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hinata. Y Sakura debía admitir que si bien aquel primer lazo había sido espantoso, Neji había mejorado notablemente, hasta el punto de que los hacía mejor que cualquier intento suyo. Seguía gustándole sentir cómo deslizaba sus fuertes manos por su cintura, fijando suavemente la tela, y cómo al tirar de ella, su cuerpo se inclinaba contra el de él, como la vela de un barco se frunce contra el mástil al ser arriada.

En público, Neji mantenía siempre una perfecta compostura, dirigiéndose a todos con cortesía pero sin grandes efusiones. Ni siquiera con ella variaba. En público, era el patriarca de la casa Hyuuga y ella era su mujer y madre del heredero, y ambos se comportaban como tales, observando el protocolo propio de una familia de su posición. Sin embargo nada más traspasar aquel fresco umbral de madera que unía el mundo exterior con la intimidad del mundo familiar, Hyuuga-sama desaparecía y en su lugar sólo quedaba Neji_, su Neji_.

Cuando llegaba a casa después de una misión, Neji siempre se dirigía directamente al baño, a quitarse el sudor y el polvo de la jornada. Llenaba la gran sauna de madera con agua caliente y se sumergía hasta medio pecho, extendiendo los brazos en los bordes y echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces ella llegaba con las esponjas y los aceites y él comenzaba a explicarle la misión: qué había ocurrido, quién había sido herido, lo mal que cocinaba Shikamaru. Ella le escuchaba y se reía mientras le frotaba la espalda en círculos, bruñendo su hermosa piel como si fuera a sacarle brillo. En la claridad del agua, el tatuaje de su espalda parecía cobrar vida, como si aquellas carpas relucientes pudieran escapar de su piel en cualquier momento y comenzar a nadar en círculos.

Cuando él acababa, ella comenzaba a relatarle la misión que hubiera tenido mientras él había estado fuera, pero casi nunca lograba acabar su narración. El brazo de él emergía repentinamente del agua y la rodeaba por el talle, precipitándola dentro de la bañera con gran estrépito sin importarle que ella estuviera vestida. Ya era casi una tradición.

Sakura se estremeció.

No podía vivir sin él. No era sumisión, ni siquiera era ya fascinación. Era simple y llana necesidad. Como se necesita beber y respirar, ella necesitaba a Neji. Necesitaba sus besos, sus brazos oprimiéndola como si fuera a romperla; sus ojos en la oscuridad, cuando la acariciaba, su pelo oscuro derramado sobre la almohada, como un tesoro que la noche se hubiera olvidado. Él lo era todo.

Y volvía hoy.

Para mantener su mente ocupada hasta el crepúsculo, que era la hora habitual de llegada de las misiones, se dedicó a recoger la casa, desoyendo las protestas y consejos de Shikaro, y sólo a las cuatro consiguió tranquilizarse lo suficiente para comer algo del arroz y pescado que le habían preparado. Conforme los minutos pasaban, el nudo en su estómago se estrechaba, estremeciéndola de nerviosismo.

Finalmente, el reloj dio las siete.

-Shikaro, Neji vuelve hoy- le dijo nerviosamente al criado, mientras se atusaba el pelo frente al espejo antes de salir.

-No lo había notado- repuso éste, lacónico.

Sakura le miró arqueando una ceja.

-A que viene ese tono?-preguntó distraídamente- Creí que te gustaría saber que vuelve hoy.

-Si el señor volviera todas las veces que me lo habéis repetido, gastaría la puerta- replicó Shikaro, pero su viejo rostro insinuó una sonrisa.

-Ojalá no tuviera que irse nunca. Así no tendría nada que repetirte-deseó Sakura, alisándose la ropa con leves palmaditas.

-Qué vacía sería mi existencia entonces –terció él. Se adelantó y le abrió la puerta- No no se apresure usted. Ya sabe que su esposo llega hoy- añadió, socarrón.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada cargada de suspicacia pero sonrió, meneando la cabeza, y no dijo nada. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban. Podía estar casada con el patriarca, pero a ojos de Shikaro, seguía siendo la insolente joven que un día exigió ver a Hinata sin cita previa. Y ya no necesitaría pedirla nunca más, de hecho.

Las calles estaban tranquilas. Sólo algunas familias disfrutando de un paseo se cruzaron en su camino. La saludaron respetuosamente, inclinando sus cabezas, y Sakura les correspondió haciendo otro tanto, a pesar de que no recordaba sus nombres. Desde que se casó con Neji, su status en la villa había cambiado, para bien o para mal, y aunque llevaban casi dos años de matrimonio, le seguía resultando extraña la reverencia con la que la gente se dirigía a ella sólo por ser su esposa.

"Es normal" solía decirle él cuando la gente inclinaba su cabeza a su paso por la calle. "ahora no tienes diecisiete años, ni te has casado con Naruto. Yo soy el líder de mi clan, y tú eres mi mujer. Para esta villa eres alguien importante y así debes sentirte"

A medida que se acercaba a la entrada de la villa, aumentaba su nerviosismo y también el número de personas allí congregadas. Varias mujeres, algunas encintas como ella, otras con los niños en brazos. Familias enteras esperando la vuelta del padre. El sol agonizaba ya entre los árboles, devorado por su fresca penumbra. En una hora, sería de noche. Algunos niños estaban sentados en el bordillo de la acera, jugando distraídamente mientras aguardaban el retorno de la misión. La mayoría de las madres se conocían y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas. Sakura no tenía demasiado trato con el resto de la villa, y su posición seguramente les imponía demasiado respeto como para acercarse a darle conversación. Así, con el labio inferior nerviosamente mordido y una mano tensa sobre el vientre abultado, Sakura permanecía allí, inmóvil con la mirada clavada en el bosque, esperando verles aparecer en cualquier momento.

¿Cúantas veces le había despedido allí mismo jurándose que era la última vez que le dejaba marchar¿Cúantas veces había tenido la súplica en la punta de la lengua, el estómago anudado por la angustia?.

La sombra alcanzó sus pies y oscureció parcialmente el cielo. Una brisa fresca se levantó, haciendo susurrar los árboles impasibles. Sakura los miraba como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. Aunque sabía por experiencia que aquello que esperas siempre aparecerá en el segundo en que apartas la mirada, temía que dejar de mirar fuera un mal presagio. Por algún motivo, todas las supersticiones, por estúpidas que fueran, le imponían especial respeto en aquellos momentos.

-Ya vienen! -gritó uno de los niños, haciendo aspavientos desde su improvisado puesto de vigía en la torre.

Automáticamente, el semblante de todos los que estaban allí se iluminó. Las mujeres llamaron a los niños nerviosamente y se atusaron el pelo. Los dedos de Sakura apretaron la tela del kimono fuertemente.

En sus sienes, el corazón marcaba los segundos.

Los árboles que marcaban el final del bosque se estremecieron y entre ellos emergió una silueta que caminaba lentamente, fatigada. Sakura se sintió desfallecer. Por la altura era imposible que fuera Neji. Detrás de ella, una mujer dejó escapar un grito de alegría y corrió hacia el exhausto ninja.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué de repente le parecía que el aire olía a tragedia?

_Vuelve,_ repetía obsesivamente para sus adentros.

A su alrededor, las familias se reunían con los recién llegados. Sakura no osaba abrir los ojos, incapaz de afrontar la desgracia. No podía estar muerto. Era imposible. No podía derrumbarse todo su mundo sin haber tenido antes un mal presagio. No se había preparado para morir en aquel instante; su ánimo aún no estaba de luto. Pero olía a muerte.

Sakura abrió los ojos, extraordinariamente secos y drenados de toda emoción, y los clavó en la línea cerrada de árboles. A sus espaldas se perdía el eco de las risas y los gorjeos de las familias reunidas, que se marchaban a sus casas. ¿Por qué nadie se le había acercado¿Les habría resultado demasiado penoso decirle a una mujer embarazada que el bosque no le devolvería a su hombre?. No había querido ver sus miradas de conmiseración. Sakura se cubrió la boca con la mano, ahogando un sollozo de desesperación.

No había error posible. Un capitán jamás se separaba de su escuadrón, y entraba siempre el primero.

Se quedó inmóvil, contemplando el cielo oscuro, intentando encontrarse. El corazón le latía ahora muy despacio, muy pesadamente. Tuvo la certeza de que se extinguiría en poco tiempo.

¿Era así?

¿Era así como uno moría?

En su interior, el niño se movió suavemente. Sakura se miró el vientre como si no fuera suyo; como si fuera parte de otra persona, parte de alguien vivo. Ella ya se sentía cadáver. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, automáticamente, hacia la casa. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero no veía nada. En su cabeza, se repetía obsesivamente la misma perorata.

_Está muerto._

_No volverá._

_Muerto._

Se llevó una mano al corazón y su rostro se contrajo con un gemido.

_Oh, Neji…_

Empezó a llorar silenciosamente, de perplejidad, de dolor, de rabia, porque sentía que debería haberse preparado para el golpe, y sin embargo, lo había encajado con la inocencia de un parroquiano convencido de la providencia divina. Ahora, con los ojos hinchados y los labios susurrando su nombre sin cesar, caminaba lentamente hacia una casa cuyas luces adivinaba ya, esperando al menos tener la fortaleza de mantenerse en pie cuando franqueara el umbral.

Las lágrimas, que brotaban sin cesar, habían empapado ya el cuello del kimono. No podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que le despidió antes de marcharse para no volver. ¿Por qué no le besó más¿Por qué no le miró más? Así la pérdida no le hubiera parecido tan injusta, tan repentina.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa y apoyó la frente temblorosa contra el muro.

_Sólo dos pasos más, _ se dijo.

Le daba vergüenza morir de pena allí mismo. Quería que sucediera en su cuarto, donde él la había amado tantas veces. No podía ser en otra parte.

Pero no podía moverse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, se convulsionaba por el llanto. ¡Si al menos hubiera ruido, gente en las calles! Pero la casa Hyuuga estaba lejos del bullicio, y ahora estaba lejos de la vida. Sakura nunca había sentido tan intensamente el silencio, la oscuridad, como en aquel momento en que la estrella de su vida se había apagado por completo.

_Dos pasos más, _volvió a decirle aquella voz dulce de su interior.

De repente, pensó en la vida que llevaba dentro y no pudo evitar chillar de dolor. ¿Por qué había tenido que quedarse embarazada¿Cómo iba a morir, ahora que llevaba lo único que le quedaba de él en sus entrañas?

Con la mano contra la boca, lloró arrepintiéndose de haber deseado morir. Era todo cuanto le quedaba: su hijo, aún por nacer. ¿Qué habría dicho Neji¿Qué habría pensado si supiera que quería quitarse la vida porque sin él ya nada merecía la pena?

Dio un paso vacilante hacia la puerta y la abrió. Sólo seis metros la separaban del pórtico de entrada, pero nunca habían estado más lejanos.

_Sigue caminando, _se obligó, sin preocuparse de la profunda oscuridad. Conocía los pasos. Los había contado.

_Tres…_

_Cuatro…_

_Cinco…_

De repente, sus pies tropezaron con algo blando y salió despedida para caer de bruces al suelo con un alarido.¿Qué era aquello? Con el corazón disparado, retrocedió torpemente por el suelo, asustada.

Se oyó un quejido, tan perceptible como la fractura de una ramita.

-Sak..ura…

Sakura se quedó paralizada. La sangre le abandonó el rostro, y sintió que las sienes se le helaban al oír la voz de un fantasma. Una voz que conocía tan bien como la suya propia.

Se echó a llorar histéricamente, creyendo que había perdido el juicio.

Atraído por el alboroto, la puerta de la casa se abrió y apareció Shikaro, pertrechado con un palo y un farol.

-¡Señora!- gritó sorprendido, distinguiéndola a la luz- ¿Qué ocurre?- entonces movió el farol, iluminando la silueta de un Neji empapado en sangre. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par. Shikaro soltó el farol y corrió hacia ellos, gritando.

-SEÑOR! SEÑOR!

Sakura miraba la figura tendida de su esposo como si no pudiera creérselo. Se levantó torpemente, ansiosa, enloquecida.

-Neji! NEJI!- gritó, echándosele encima y abrazándole como si fuera a escaparse- OH, DIOS!- rompió a llorar, mientras se mecía , sin soltarle- Oh, Neji, Neji…Neji…

-Sa…k..ura- gimió él débilmente- Mm...me.

-Le está ahogando, señora!- exclamó Shikaro, intentando desasir a Sakura del cuerpo de su amo.

Pero Sakura no escuchaba a nada ni nadie. Tenía la cabeza de Neji fuertemente oprimida contra su pecho, y lloraba furiosamente. Shikaro tuvo que emplear toda su fuerza para que le soltara.

-¡Cálmese, por favor!- gritó, intentando mantener el orden- ¡Está vivo! Vivo!

-Vivo- exhaló ella, como un autómata.

_VIVO._

_VIVO!_

-Voy a ir a buscar ayuda-dijo entonces Shikaro, mirándola con desconfianza- No le toque-advirtió- Enseguida le meteremos en casa.

Sakura no podía apartar sus ojos de Neji. Tenía el rostro tan mugriento que sólo distinguía sus ojos de plata semicerrados, como dos medias lunas. A la pobre luz del farol, sus ropas aparecían totalmente manchadas de sangre y de barro.

-Oh, Neji…- susurró, limpiándose con una mano sucia las lágrimas. Alargó una mano temblorosa hacia sus cabellos y los rozó con la punta de los dos. Quiso decirle que acababa de salvarle la vida, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Sólo podía repetir estúpidamente una y otra vez lo mismo- Oh, Neji…Neji...

Le oyó toser. Su mano avanzó hacia la suya débilmente. Sakura la asió con fuerza y cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose de alivio.

-¿Crees…no…teng..o..una razón…para volver… a casa?- masculló, tan entrecortado y bajo que a duras penas era comprensible, pero Sakura lo había entendido.

En ese momento llegó Shikaro con uno de los otros criados. Ambos tomaron el pesado cuerpo de Neji por un brazo y le izaron, sosteniéndole apenas en pie. A la mortecina luz del farol, Sakura percibió como los sucios rasgos de su esposo se contraían en una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Tonta- le oyó musitar, antes de la cabeza se le desplomara sobre el pecho, inconsciente.

Sakura sonrió. No podía dejar de llorar. Esta vez, era de pura felicidad.

Y justo en ese momento, y sólo porque el destino tiene sentido del humor, Sakura rompió aguas.


	3. Capítulo 3: Eterno vínculo

El cuerpo le dolía tanto que ni siquiera tenía ganas de abrir los ojos.

Por qué la cama era tan blanda?

Neji se movió ligeramente, sin despegar los párpados, extrañado por la textura de su futón, que recordaba más duro. Lentamente, comenzó a recuperar la memoria. Lo último que recordaba era a Sakura llorando. Por qué? Se concentró. Se vio a sí mismo, agarrándose el costado donde aquel maldito bastardo de la Lluvia le había golpeado. Pese a que no era médico, había sabido reconocer aquel "crack" de su caja torácica como dos costillas rotas.

_Maldita sea, _pensó, encajando las piezas. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

_Estoy en el hospital._

No suspiró porque le dolía el pecho, pero se esforzó y consiguió entreabrir los ojos, para volverlos a cerrar rápidamente ante el exceso de claridad de la habitación.

Era por la mañana? Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

Volvió a abrir los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que sus extraordinarias pupilas se aclimataron a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue un jarrón con crisantemos blancos a los pies de la cama, y su derecha, la bolsa del suero que goteaba lentamente vía intravenosa hacia su muñeca. Intentó mover la mano, pero la sentía entumecida, como si tuviera agujetas.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía la sensación de que debería recordar algo importante, pero no lograba concretar el qué. Estaba demasiado aturdido.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera.

-Hyuuga-sama!- se sorprendió, al verle despierto. Se acercó y comprobó el suero con una sonrisa- Cómo se siente?

Neji tosió, y la convulsión del pecho le arrancó una mueca de dolor.

-He estado mejor- murmuró, huraño- ¿Qué tengo?

-Dos costillas rotas y cuatro dedos dislocados-respondió ella, mirando la ficha- Pero no se preocupe- sonrió-No es nada que una semana reposo absoluto no cure. Ya verá cómo el…-se detuvo, perpleja, al oír gritos provenientes del pasillo.-Disculpe- dijo, asomando la cabeza fuera de la habitación.

-Noriko! Noriko! Nor.. Ah, estás aquí- jadeó de alivio el médico, con el rostro perlado de sudor y vestido como para entrar en quirófano- Noriko, tienes que acompañarme. No ha dilatado lo suficiente. Es posible que necesitemos el equipo de cesárea.

-Enseguida!- respondió ella, palideciendo de pronto. Se volvió hacia Neji y le dijo, antes de salir corriendo tras el médico- No se preocupe, de acuerdo? Todo está bajo control. Saldrá bien.

Neji arqueó las cejas, perplejo. A que venía esa dosis extra de tranquilidad?

_Ni que fuera a morirme por dos costillas rotas._

Fuera de la habitación parecía que se estaba desarrollando una actividad frenética. El pasillo sonaba inusualmente transitado. Podía percibir el claqueteo de los zuecos de las enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro, y siseos nerviosos. Incluso el tintineo metálico de los instrumentos.

Operaciones de urgencia? Habría llegado algún escuadrón gravemente herido?

De pronto, las palabras del doctor volvieron a él, frías y certeras como un bisturí.

_Cesárea._

Una cesárea.

Le era familiar, pero… no lograba recordar de qué se trataba exactamente.

Por qué no dejaba de pensar en su madre?

_MIERDA!. _Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprender de golpe lo que estaba sucediendo. Algo en su mente había hecho clic y de repente había recordado que una cesárea se practica a las mujeres embarazadas, y Sakura estaba embarazada.

Neji sintió que la boca se le había quedado seca de repente.

Estaba dando a luz ahora?

Más aún...estaba teniendo problemas con el parto?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, e ignorando el terrible dolor proveniente de su torso vendado, se arrancó la vía de suero de la muñeca y se bajó de la cama, no sin esfuerzo. Sintió que la piel de la espalda se le ponía de gallina. Al parecer, llevaba una de esas horrendas batas blancas que lucen los enfermos, y que dejan la espalda casi al descubierto. Neji prefirió no pararse a pensar en si llevaba ropa interior o no. No era momento para sufrir un ataque de pudor.

Caminó trabajosamente hacia la puerta y los dientes le rechinaron cuando intentó abrirla con la mano que tenía los cuatro dedos dislocados.

_Joder, _gimió para sus adentros, tragándose un aullido de dolor. Alargó la otra mano y asió el picaporte, que giró sin oponer más resistencia que un discreto chirrido. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de si, Neji sintió que la corriente volvía a ponerle la piel de gallina, y constató que, efectivamente, no llevaba ropa interior.

_Va a ser divertido cuando me gire, _murmuró sombríamente.

- Se puede saber qué hace usted fuera de la habitación?- estalló una voz al otro lado del pasillo. Al reconocerle, el enfermero palideció y rebajó considerablemente el tono- Hyuuga-sama, regrese a su habitación, por favor. No debe exponerse a un sobreesfuerzo.

Neji no se inmutó. Se apoyó contra la pared para taparse el trasero, y arqueó una ceja con suficiencia.

-Quiero ver a mi mujer- era una petición, pero sonó como una orden.

-Su- su mujer?- el joven enfermero tragó saliva. Sabía que aquel hombre alto y de expresión regia era de las personas más importantes de la villa. También sabía que su mujer estaba teniendo un parto difícil, y que de ninguna de las maneras podía permitirle que se metiera en el quirófano.

-Mi- mi mujer- repitió Neji, mortalmente serio, en un alarde de humor imposible dadas las circunstancias- Lléveme ahora mismo con ella.

-Pero…señor…usted…-tragó saliva. Aquella mirada pálida era espeluznante- Usted…no puede verla ahora. Ella está..está pariendo, señor…nadie que no sea enfermero puede entrar.

- Es que tú acaso no lo eres?

El chico le devolvió la mirada, perplejo.

-Ssí, claro, pero…

-Y te llamas?

-Ma…Mamoru…

-Muy bien, Mamoru- dijo Neji- Puesto que tú eres enfermero, y puedes entrar en quirófano, yo voy a ir contigo.

-Señor, eso no puede ser!-exclamó…con demasiada vehemencia.

Neji no dijo nada. Le miró, en silencio, entornando peligrosamente los ojos.

-Mamoru-dijo finalmente, con falsa suavidad- Tengo dos costillas rotas y me duele tanto respirar que en cualquier momento podría perder el conocimiento. Si estoy vivo es gracias a mi determinación, así que dime¿crees realmente que voy a volver a mi habitación sin ver a mi mujer?

-Supongo que no- murmuró Mamoru, con un hilo de voz.

Neji sonrió, condescendiente.

-Chico listo. Y bien?

-Venga conmigo- respondió, resignadamente- Antes de que aparezca la enfermera jefe.

_Será lo mejor, _concedió Neji para sus adentros. No había olvidado ni por un momento que llevaba el trasero al aire. Cuanta menos gente asistiera a aquel humillante espectáculo, mejor que mejor, así que le siguió todo lo rápido que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitía. Las punzadas en su caja torácica se intensificaron, del esfuerzo y de la tensión contenida, cuando se detuvieron junto a la puerta de la sala de partos. Desde el interior de la habitación le llegaban los jadeos y los gritos de Sakura.

-…quedarse paralítica, señor-gemía asustada una enfermera, por encima de aquel jaleo.

-Está sufriendo, y el niño también-respondió el médico- Habrá que ponérsela.

-Tsunade-sama está a punto de llegar-oyó que intervenía una tercera voz.

Sin poder contener más su angustia, Neji se abalanzó al interior de la habitación, entre los gritos de sorpresa de la enfermera, los de Sakura, y los de consternación de Mamoru.

- Qué..Qué hace usted aquí?- se escandalizó el médico, bajándose la mascarilla quirúrgica para mirarle. Se volvió hacia la enfermera- No es el que tiene las costillas fracturadas? Cómo puede moverse!

-Pero quién es?- preguntó el otro médico, irritado.

Neji se cogió el costado y avanzó lentamente hacia la cama donde estaba postrada Sakura.

-Hyuuga Neji - aclaró con un hilo de voz por el dolor- Patriarca del clan Hyuuga. Capitán del sexto escuadrón ANBU.- sus ojos distinguieron, al fin, el rostro acalorado y sudoroso de Sakura, y añadió, con cierta emoción- Esposo de esta mujer.

-N..nji- Sakura le dedicó una trémula sonrisa. Saber que había irrumpido allí, aunque no pudiera hacer nada por ayudar, la hizo tan feliz que sintió ganas de llorar.

-No hables ahora- la regañó en tono serio, pero mirándola con ternura- Necesitas todas tus fuerzas para esto.

-Nno puedo dar.. a luz- gimió ella. Las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.- No...puedo.

Neji la miró, consternado, y se volvió hacia los médicos.

-Su cadera es muy estrecha y el niño está sufriendo. Si en quince minutos no ha dilatado más, tendré que hacerle la cesárea- intervino el médico.

-No puede darle algo para hacerle más liviano el dolor?- preguntó, intentando mantenerse frío y sereno.

El médico pareció vacilar.

-Sí, podría ponerle una epidural.

Neji frunció el ceño.

-Pero...?

-Bueno, existe un mínima posibilidad de que al moverse, se la inyectemos en mal sitio y…se quede..-el médico carraspeó, incómodo- un poco paralítica, eso es.

-Olvídese de la epidural, mi mujer es fuerte- zanjó rápidamente Neji, horrorizado por aquella posibilidad.

-Pero entonces, la cesárea…-empezó una enfermera, pero la súbida entrada de Tsunade la interrumpió.

-Nada de cesárea!- exclamó la Hokage. Todos los médicos se inclinaron al verla- Os quiero a todos fuera de aquí. De esto me encargo yo. Tú también, fuera- ordenó, reparando en Neji.

Neji abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella lo despachó rápidamente.

-No voy a aceptar contraórdenes de un hombre que lleva el trasero al aire- afirmó, mortalmente seria, pero en sus ojos había una chispa de divertimento- Esperarás fuera, como todos, hasta que haya acabado con ella.

-Es mi mujer- le recordó Neji, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y yo tu superior- repuso ella, sin vacilar. Sin embargo, posó una mano en su hombro y se lo estrechó- No te preocupes por nada, Neji- le dijo, en voz baja- Sólo de buscarle un nombre a tu hijo.

Neji asintió, resignado, y salió de la habitación, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada al pequeño cuerpo de Sakura, que se agitaba con los espasmos. Cerró la puerta a su espalda y se sentó en la silla más cercana, con expresión derrotada. Aunque Tsunade estuviera allí, se sentía como si hubiera abandonado a un compañero en la batalla. El corazón le había dado un vuelco al verla allí, pálida, con el pelo lacio por el sudor, y el rostro atemorizado. Le había parecido más pequeña que nunca, casi una niña.

Neji se llevó las manos a las sienes y las frotó ligeramente. De repente, se sentía culpable por haberla dejado embarazada, por haberla expuesto a aquel peligro y aquel sufrimiento. Se sentía un egoísta por haberle dicho que deseaba tener hijos. Hijos Hyuuga. La continuidad de su estirpe.

Le echó una nerviosa ojeada al reloj de la pared de enfrente. La habitación parecía ahora extrañamente silenciosa. Aquella calma le puso la piel de gallina, y tuvo que agarrarse a la silla para no entrar de nuevo.

_Tsunade sabe lo que hace, _se repitió a sí mismo. _Es una médico de élite. Sabe lo que hace. No dejará que suceda nada._ Intentó alejar de su mente las imágenes de Tsunade bailando sobre la mesa del bar con Jiraiya, ambos borrachos a más no poder.

La hora transcurrió lenta, más lenta que nunca, arrastrando el segundero como si tuviera un elefante atado a él. Neji sentía que la angustia y la tensión le devoraban. Si hubiera podido pasearse arriba y abajo del pasillo, ya habría hecho un hoyo en el suelo.

Y, de repente, lo oyó. Todos lo oyeron, y levantaron la cabeza.

Un grito agudo, extraño, que le retumbó en los oídos. Un llanto vigoroso. Neji se quedó paralizado. No osaba levantarse. No osaba moverse. Se quedó allí, clavado en la silla, con el corazón percutiéndole como el galope de un caballo.

La puerta se abrió entonces y salió Tsunade, manchada de sangre y de agua, con una sonrisa en el rostro que se ensanchó al ver la cenicienta tez de Neji. A sus espaldas, aquel llanto agudo continuaba.

-Pasa – se limitó a decir.

Neji se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente. Las piernas le temblaban. Pocas veces en la vida se había sentido tan indefenso, tan desconcertado. Tsunade le seguía, vigilando que no se cayera.

Sakura estaba reclinada en la cama, con el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo, y la piel perlada de sudor. Su melena rosada estaba extendida por la almohada, y parecía una sirena agotada de nadar. Al ver a Neji, su rostro se iluminó, pero no dijo nada. Los ojos de Neji se fijaron entonces en un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita blanca, recostado en la cavidad del codo de la jounin.

_Su hijo._

Neji tragó saliva, impresionado. No podía moverse, pero tampoco podía apartar la vista de aquel diminuto ser, tan envuelto que ni siquiera le veía la cara.

-Acércate y cógelo- le instó Tsunade, suavemente. Le divertía ver lo aturdido que estaba el todopoderoso Hyuuga.

Neji se aproximó lentamente a la cama y alargó las manos, casi asustado, hacia el bebé. Tuvo miedo de apretar demasiado, de hacerle daño con sus manos. Sakura le miraba con los ojos radiantes, llenos de lágrimas, sin pronunciar palabra. Neji cogió al niño, maravillándose de lo poco que pesaba, y lo sostuvo con manos temblorosas.

-Recuéstatelo contra el pecho- le indicó Tsunade.

Neji obedeció, moviéndose con la torpeza de un padre primerizo. Se sentía extraño, incómodo. No podía creer que aquello tan pequeño fuera su hijo, ni que hubiera salido del cuerpo de Sakura, casi una niña. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, abrió la manta por arriba, para verle el rostro. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

-Joder!- exclamó, sin poder evitarlo.

Sakura le miró con consternación. Tsunade se acercó a él, sorprendida.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó, mirando al niño y después a él.

Neji le lanzó una mirada a Sakura, y bajó la voz para que no le oyera.

-_Esto no puede ser mi hijo_- dijo, entre dientes.

-Cómo que no?-respondió Tsunade, sin entender su reacción.

Neji volvió a mirar a aquella criatura pequeña, roja y arrugada, y gimió.

-Porque está arrugado!- siseó- No es normal!

Tsunade le miró con incredulidad y soltó una carcajada, incapaz de contenerse. Sakura les miraba ansiosamente.

-Qué…qué ocurre? Por favor... pasa algo malo?- preguntó, retorciendo la sábana, con angustia.

Tsunade cogió el niño de los brazos de Neji y volvió a dejárselo a Sakura, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro.

-No pasa nada. Está emocionado, eso es todo- dijo, mirando a Neji, cuya expresión encajaría más precisamente como "horrorizado"- Ahora voy a obligarle a regresar a su cuarto, y podrá volver a verte cuando el niño se despierte.- cogió a Neji por el brazo- Vamos.

Neji se dejó guiar al exterior de la habitación, y sólo cuando Tsunade cerró la puerta tras de si, dio rienda suelta a su consternación.

-Eso no era un niño normal!- exclamó- Estaba rojo, ni siquiera tenía un tamaño normal! Y con esas arrugas que…

-Has visto alguna vez un recién nacido?- preguntó ella, interrumpiéndole.

- Qué? No. Pero vi a Hana bi una semana después de que naciera, y no tenía ese aspecto- dijo, alarmado. Se sentó en la silla y suspiró- Está bien, supongo que pese a todo, sigue siendo mi hijo- se interrumpió, molesto, al ver que Tsunade se reía sin parar, agarrándose el vientre con las manos.- Qué. No tiene gracia.

Tsunade se apoyó en la pared y se limpió con una mano las lágrimas de reírse.

-No tiene nada de divertido tener un hijo así- insistió Neji, irritado porque alguien estuviera burlándose del aspecto de su vástago.

-Perdona, pero sí la tiene- repuso Tsunade, volviendo a reírse- Cómo es posible que no sepas que todos los niños al nacer tienen ese aspecto?

Neji la miró de hito en hito.

- Qué?- los ojos se le abrieron mucho, de alivio- Entonces, va a mutar?

-Vaya una expresión para hablar del cambio de un hijo, Hyuuga-le reprendió ella- Pero sí, con los días cambiará. Al nacer, todos tienen ese aspecto, pero al cabo de unos días, el color de la piel y su textura vuelven a la normalidad. Piensa que llevan nueve meses nadando en agua. Es normal que salgan arrugados.

Neji cerró los ojos, incapaz de sentir más alivio del que recorría su cuerpo en aquel momento.

_Mi hijo es normal,_ se repitió, cada vez más henchido de alegría.

-Ahora deberías ir a tu cuarto y reposar. Mañana podrás verlas- dijo Tsunade, y echó a caminar hacia la salida.

Neji asintió, satisfecho. Sin embargo, había habido un error.

-Verl_as_?- repitió, como si hubiera oído mal.

Tsunade se detuvo en el pasillo y volvió el rostro.

-El heredero del clan Hyuuga es una niña- dijo, con una sonrisa- Felicidades, Neji.

Neji abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-Una…_niña? _Tengo una _hija?_- preguntó, pero Tsunade ya se había marchado.

* * *

-Oh, Sakura, es preciosa!- exclamó Hinata, contemplando arrobada a la niña- Qué pelo tiene! 

-Creíamos que era negro al principio- dijo Sakura, sonriendo al ver a su hija en brazos de Neji-Pero cuando pasaron tres días, vimos que en realidad lo tiene de color lila.

-Lógico, entre negro y rosa…-dijo Naruto, intentando que su propio hijo no le pegara en la cabeza con el juguete.- Mira a tu primita, Ryu.

-Con mamá-repuso el pequeño, tendiendo los brazos hacia Hinata. Naruto soltó un suspiro y se lo entregó a su esposa.

-Eres muy travieso, Ryu- sonrió Hinata, cogiéndole en brazos- Si no te portas bien, no te dejaremos jugar con ella. ¿Le habéis puesto nombre?- preguntó entonces, mirando a Sakura.

-No lo sabemos aún- respondió Neji- La verdad es que nunca pensé que pudiera ser una niña. Estaba convencido de que tendría un hijo.

-Por qué?- preguntó Hinata, en tono suspicaz.

Neji carraspeó.

-Bueno, las niñas son…niñas. Querrá jugar a muñecas, peinarse y esas cosas. No sé qué puedo enseñarle.- dijo, arrepintiéndose de lo mal que sonaba.

-Vaya tontería!- le dijo Hinata, meneando la cabeza- Puede ser una gran ninja, más poderosa que tú. Tiene los ojos blancos?

-Es pronto para saberlo- dijo Sakura- Apenas los abre.

-Los tiene- afirmó Neji, atrayendo de inmediato las miradas de todos los presentes en la habitación.

_Mierda._

Después de un segundo de incómodo silencio, Sakura habló, en un tono sospechosamente cercano a la reprimenda.

-¿ Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Neji arqueó las cejas, fingiendo estar muy ocupado colocando bien la manta de su hija.

-Abrió los ojos.

-O se los abriste tú- le acusó Sakura, indignada.

-Es posible- admitió Neji, rehuyendo la mirada de su esposa- Está bien, lo miré. No le hice daño. Tenía que saberlo- se disculpó. Sakura meneó la cabeza.

-Eres increíble- murmuró.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabéis que puede usar el Byakugan- saltó Naruto en ayuda de Neji- Razón de más para entrenarla como una ninja de élite. ¡Será una gran kunoichi!-exclamó.

En ese momento, la niña rompió a llorar. Neji se la pasó a Sakura inmediatamente, como si quemara.

-Oh no, por qué llora siempre que hablo?- se quejó Naruto.

-Porque gritas mucho- se echó a reír Sakura, acunando a la niña en un intento de que se calmara.

-Ryu nunca llora cuando yo hablo-repuso el rubio jounin, cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso es porque grita más que tú- respondió Hinata. Como si quisiera corroborarlo, Ryu soltó un chillido y amenazó con echarse a llorar. Hinata miró a Naruto- Deberíamos irnos. Hay que cambiarle el pañal, antes de que empiece a llorar.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Sí, mejor salir ahora. Jeje, es que es un poco escandaloso- se disculpó, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Sí, a quién habrá salido- preguntó Neji, alzando una ceja con ironía.

-Qué?-preguntó Naruto.

-Era una pregunta retórica- respondió Neji. Inclinó la cabeza- Gracias por la visita. Os avisaremos cuando Sakura ya esté en casa.

-De acuerdo-concedió Hinata, inclinándose también- Adiós!

-Yo no soy tan escandaloso- oyeron que protestaba Naruto justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Neji y Sakura se miraron durante unos segundos, escuchando como la familia Uzumaki se alejaba ruidosamente por el pasillo, hasta que no quedó rastro de ellos. Neji suspiró.

-Silencio, por fin- murmuró, dejando caer los brazos con alivio.

Sakura sonrió.

-Mira- le dijo, haciéndole un gesto hacia la niña- Está abriendo los ojos!

Neji saltó a su lado, todo lo rápido que sus heridas le permitieron, para contemplar aquel pequeño milagro. Bajo el resquicio de los tiernos párpados, se revelaron dos pequeñas lunas blancas, indudablemente Hyuuga. Neji sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco, y acercó el índice para rozar sus puñitos.

-He pensado que podríamos ponerle Shiromi-dijo Sakura, repasando mentalmente la lista- en alusión a tu familia. Himawari me gusta mucho también. Es bonito llamarte girasol, pero es demasiado largo. Podríamos acortarlo a Himari. No es bonito? Himari Hyuuga. Suena muy bien. Qué te parece?- le miró, sorprendida- Neji?

Pero Neji no la escuchaba. Su hija le había agarrado el dedo con la manita. A pesar de haber sido agarrado en batalla miles de veces, Neji nunca había sentido antes que le aferraran con tanta fuerza. Tan para siempre.


	4. Capítulo 4: El peso de la tradición

**Y seguimos con Primavera! Ya casi había dado por perdida esta historia, pero por fortuna mi amiga Alicia guarda todo lo que le mando, y he podido recuperar los capítulos perdidos en el formateo de mi ordenador.**

**Himari-la hija de Neji y Sakura-ya ha cumplido tres años. Una fecha delicada para los Hyuuga. ¿Qué hará Neji¿Qué decisiones se tomarán en la noche del cumpleaños de la niña?**

**Disfrutad de este capítulo cortito y sobre todo, dejadme un review! A ver si llegamos a los cien! Porque un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic FELIZ!**

* * *

-¡Haz algo¡Va a matarle!

-No lo hará si le devuelve el juguete- respondió Neji con calma.

-¡Como que si le devuelve el juguete?-gritó Ino, haciendo ademán de abalanzarse sobre Himari para salvar a su hijo-¡Ishida!

-No- dijo Shikamaru, agarrando a su mujer por el vestido para detenerla- Que aprenda a salvarse él solo. No querrás tener un hijo pusilánime.

Ino miró con estupor a su marido.

-¡Lo que no quiero es tener un hijo _muerto_!- exclamó. Le dirigió una aprensiva mirada a Neji -¡ Tu hija ha activado el Byakugan¡Detenla antes de que le haga daño!

-Ah, no pasa nada- respondió el Hyuuga, con la misma irritante serenidad que antes, como si no estuviera presenciando el estrangulamiento del hijo de Shikamaru e Ino a manos de la suya.- Se le activa de manera involuntaria siempre que se enfada. Aún no lo controla. _Pero pronto lo hará, _se regocijó internamente.

En ese momento, Sakura entró en el comedor con el pañal para cambiar a Himari y se quedó atónita al ver el cuadro: su dulce hija, transformada ahora en un pequeño demonio colérico, apretaba con las manitas al cuello de Ishida, su mejor amigo, con la pretensión de quitarle el juguete que éste tenía agarrado como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Sakura dejó caer el pañal al suelo y se puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡Pero bueno, qué está pasando aquí?- bramó, enfadada- Himari!

Al oír a su madre, Himari aflojó la presión en torno al cuello de su amigo, pero no le soltó. Se limitó a mirar a Sakura con sus encantadores ojos pálidos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Suéltale ahora mismo¿Te parece bonito, estrangular a Ishida?

-¡Eso!- saltó Ino, indignada- La salvaje de tu hija iba a acabar con él!

-Él podría haberlo evitado- intervino Neji, molesto porque tildaran de "salvaje" a su pequeño ángel- Ishida sólo tenía que devolverle el juguete. Si no lo ha hecho es porque no le ha dado la gana, o porque es un masoquista.

Ino le fulminó con la mirada.

-Mi hijo no es un masoquista!

-Pero es terco como una mula- concedió Shikamaru con calma.- Si Sakura hubiera tardado un minuto más en entrar, habría encontrado a Ishida muerto, pero agarrado al juguete.

-¿Y por qué no se ha vuelto contra ella?- preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

Shikamaru sonrió y miró complacido a su hijo, que ahora le sacaba la lengua a Himari.

-Porque es un caballero, y sabe que a una mujer no se le levanta la mano por un juguete-dijo.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Neji.

-¿A que no has hecho nada para detenerla?

-Himari tiene que aprender a controlar su ira. Si hubiera matado a Ishida, habría aprendido que sus actos tienen consecuencias y en adelante sería una persona mucho más cauta.

-¡No uses la muerte de mi hijo como aprendizaje para la tuya!- gritó Ino, ultrajada.

-Pero si no está muerto-señaló su marido.

Ino le miró con rabia.

-Y tú de qué parte estás?

-De la de Himari, evidentemente. El juguete es _suyo_.- le recordó Shikamaru con tranquilidad- Él ya sabía a qué se exponía si le quitaba el muñeco. Así que le toca asumir las consecuencias.

Ino soltó un bufido de incredulidad, pero antes de que le pidiera el divorcio a Shikamaru allí mismo, Sakura intervino con una sonrisa apurada.

-No te preocupes, Ino. Himari quiere mucho a Ishida, nunca le haría daño. Además, tampoco podría. Ishida es más fuerte que ella.

-No por mucho tiempo-oyó que decía Neji por lo bajini. Sakura le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-Sí, es bastante pequeña para su edad- atacó Ino- Con tres años ya podría ser más alta.

Aquello llamó la atención de Shikamaru.

-¿Tres años, eh?- murmuró, dirigiéndole una discreta pero inquisitiva mirada a Neji.

El Hyuuga no respondió, pero su semblante se había quedado mortalmente serio. Sus ojos escrutaban ahora a su hija, perdido en profundas cavilaciones. Al advertir aquel repentino cambio de humor, Shikamaru supo que había hurgado en una herida no cerrada. Sakura también se había percatado y su expresión se ensombreció.

Esa noche, cuando por fin todos los invitados se hubieron marchado y la casa quedó en silencio- para alegría de Neji- Sakura fue a su dormitorio, y encontró a su esposo con la niña en brazos, de espaldas al resplandor de la luna primaveral.

-Neji…-le llamó suavemente, no osando interrumpir la quietud del momento.

El Hyuuga se volvió ligeramente hacia su mujer. El pelo le caía a un lado del rostro, como ala de cuervo, y a pesar de la oscuridad Sakura adivinó la expresión triste de su semblante.

-No sé qué hacer, Sakura- murmuró él, acariciando el rostro de la niña dormida en sus brazos. Suspiró- No sé qué debo hacer.

Sakura se sentó en el futón, junto a él, y le cogió el rostro con delicadeza.

-¿Hacer respecto a qué, Neji?

-Respecto a continuar una tradición que ha ayudado a perpetuar mi sangre durante siglos- respondió él, abatido- Ahora mismo, no sé qué debo hacer.

-Neji- le dijo ella, con firmeza. Ya sabía a qué se refería.- No lo hagas. Ella no tiene la culpa.

-Aunque yo sea patriarca, sigo siendo un miembro sellado del Bouke, Sakura- repuso él.- Como hija mía, ella también debería llevarlo.

Sakura dejó caer la mano con que le acariciaba el rostro y con un gesto decidido le quitó a la niña de los brazos y retrocedió un paso.

-No vas a sellar a mi hija, Hyuuga Neji- le advirtió, con el más duro de los tonos.La niña se movió en sus brazos, molesta por el ruido- No va a pasar por una estupidez semejante.

Neji se puso en pie. Percibía la distancia que se había creado entre él y sus mujeres, y se sintió dolido.

-Estoy tratando de ser justo, Sakura- dijo- De hacer lo correcto.

-¿Crees que condenar a tu hija a pasar por lo mismo que tú es correcto?-replicó Sakura, herida. Apretó posesivamente a la niña contra su pecho y le dijo- No he llevado a esta niña durante meses en mi vientre para traerla a una existencia de humillación.

-Sakura…

-No, Neji- dijo ella, firmemente- Siempre tienes razón en todo, pero no en esto. Si sellas a mi hija, te abandonaré.

Neji se llevó las manos a las sienes y se las frotó ligeramente. Cada latido de su corazón le dolía como una aguda puñalada. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en abandonarle? Ella y su hija eran su vida, su mayor orgullo. Neji se sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el alma de cuajo.

Sakura debió percatarse porque se arrepintió de haber hablado de aquella manera. Se acercó vacilantemente hacia él y bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Neji…estoy muy nerviosa- sintió que las lágrimas afloraban- Es sólo que no puedo dejar que lo hagas. Si Hinata te cedió a ti el patriarcado es porque supo que tú podías cambiar para siempre la familia y convertirla en algo muy distinto de lo que tus antepasados concebían.

Neji asintió lentamente.

-Tengo miedo, Sakura- confesó, en susurros- Estos ojos son una bendición pero también una maldición. Sin el sello, Himari se expone a ser raptada para robarle la barrera de sangre.- se volvió hacia ella- Me volvería loco si eso sucediera. Habría sido por mi culpa- musitó.

Sakura se acercó a él y reposó la cabeza en su pecho. Podía oír el latido agitado de su corazón, y cerró los ojos.

-Eso no tiene por qué suceder, Neji. Hay una manera mejor de protegerla- dijo.

Neji bajó la vista.

-¿Cúal?

-Haz de ella una gran ninja- respondió Sakura, con los ojos brillantes por la determinación- Haz de ella una mujer que sepa protegerse y proteger a los suyos. Ella ha nacido para ser lo mejor de tu familia. Hazla fuerte y no necesitará ningún sello.

Neji se quedó pensativo.

-¿Crees que puede salir bien?

Sakura sonrió por primera vez desde que entró en el cuarto, y le tendió a la niña.

-No lo sé. Pero conmigo tu entrenamiento hizo maravillas.-respondió- Imagina lo que puede hacer por una niña con el Byakugan.

Neji no dijo nada, pero no era necesario. Miró a Himari, dormida en sus brazos, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

Oh, si. Aquella niña iba a librar batallas de gloria. Él se encargaría de convertirla en la mujer más fuerte de Konoha.

* * *

**Ya sólo queda un capítulo (el de la adolescencia y amores de Himari)! Dejadme un review contándome qué os ha parecido este !**


	5. Capítulo 5: Final El verano

**Todo llega a su fin. Aquí tenéis el larguísimo último capítulo de esta secuela entrañable. Aunque hacía meses que lo tenía escrito, me daba pena colgarlo porque eso significa cerrar ya para siempre el NejixSakura. Algunos me han preguntado que por qué no escribo otra historia de esta pareja, pero es que no puedo: para mi, Neji y Sakura solo pueden enamorarse de una manera, y ya he escrito esa historia. No podría inventarme otra, porque El Blanco Invierno me acompañó durante mucho tiempo y le tengo tanto cariño que para mí es como si fuera canon.**

**Os agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón vuestro cariño e interés por esta historia. Está escrita para vosotros, de una fan a otros fans. Gracias, de veras.**

**En este capítulo han pasado 12 años ya. Himari, la hija de Neji y Sakura, tiene ya 15 años, e Ishida, 16. Ambos están en el mismo equipo con el hijo de Kiba, Tsume. Y por supuesto, su maestro es...Rock Lee! En este capítulo, que por cierto es bastante largo, presenciaréis los dos días en que la vida de Himari e Ishida cambia radicalmente: pasan de verse como hermanos a verse como chico y chica.**

**Espero que os guste ;). Dejadme un review como despedida! **

* * *

-¿A qué vienen esas caras pochas?

-¿A que estamos a 38 grados, quizá?- sugirió Ishida, secándose el sudor de la nunca con la tela de la bandana.

-¡POR DIOS, QUÉ ARGUMENTO ES ESE!- estalló Lee.

Los tres se miraron, participando del mismo pensamiento.

_Ya empieza._

Y efectivamente…

-¡SOIS JÓVENES Y BELLOS, EN LA FLOR DE LA VIDA! Y HACE UN DÍA ESPLÉNDIDO DE VERANO PARA EJERCITAR VUESTROS CUERPOS ADOLESCENTES!

-Yo me voy a sentar- gruñó Ishida, apretándose las yemas de los dedos contra la frente- Me estoy mareando.

-Sensei…¿no podemos ir a entrenar al bosque, como todo el mundo, en vez de estar aquí, a campo descubierto?- intercedió suplicante Himari, erigiéndose en la última esperanza del grupo siete.

- Podríamos ir al río, al agua fresquita- propuso Tsume, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos-Además, tengo que mear.

-¡No te atreverás a mearte en el río mientras yo esté en él, cerdo!- saltó Himari, amenazadora.

-Chicos, chicos…calma- intervino Lee, con una sonrisa de satisfacción que le llegaba de oreja a oreja- ¡He tenido una gran idea!

Los tres le miraron, expectantes. Tsume incluso detuvo su jadeo.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Ishida, con desconfianza. La última de las grandes ideas de su maestro había sido dar vueltas a la villa a la pata coja para estimular sus jóvenes cuerpos.

-¡ Iremos al río a practicar las técnicas de agua!

-QUÉ?- saltó Tsume, indignado- PERO SI HA SIDO IDEA MÍA!

-Cállate, estúpido- le espetó Himari, dándole un codazo. Se adelantó hacia su maestro y sonrió con exquisita dulzura- Qué gran idea, Lee-sensei. Sólo podría ocurrírsele a usted.

-Todo es poco para mis estudiantes- repuso Lee, con un suspiro- Ishida, Tsume, en marcha. El último que llegue tendrá que hacer 16000 flexiones!

_¿16000 flexiones¿No puede poner castigos razonables?_ se preguntó Ishida, arqueando las cejas con descrédito mientras caminaba pesadamente tras Tsume.

El agua del río destellaba invitadora bajo el rutilante sol matinal. Los tres compañeros se sentaron en la baranda del puente a quitarse las sandalias y acto seguido se dirigieron hacia la orilla, donde Lee les esperaba en un flamante bañador verde.

-¿Qué hacéis tan vestidos?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño- Quitaos la ropa ahora mismo! Esto va a mojar, chicos!

Los tres se miraron, perplejos.

-Yo no he traído bañador- objetó Himari- Y no pienso quitarme la ropa- añadió, por si acaso consideraba alguien aquella posibilidad.

Ishida soltó un resuello.

-No podré sobrevivir a la decepción.

- ¿Qué es esta animadversión de tan buena mañana?- se escandalizó Lee- El sol brilla y el agua nos llama! Tsume, eso es. No, no hace falta que te desnudes entero. Basta con que te quedes con el pantalón. Ishida, tres cuartos de lo mismo. Y tú…

Himari se cruzó de brazos.

-No me voy a quitar la ropa- repitió, y sonó a advertencia.

-Por supuesto que no, querida alumna. Has de preservar los tesoros de la juventud a buen recaudo- asintió Lee, pensativamente.- Veamos…

-¿Tesoros?-se rió Ishida entre dientes-¿Qué tesoros? Me parece que nuestra Himari está pobre al respectoAY!- aulló, frotándose el brazo que había recibido el impacto de la sandalia de Himari- ¡Qué haces!

Himari ignoró su reacción y batió las pestañas candorosamente en dirección a su maestro.

-Quítate todo lo que la decencia te permita, querida- dijo Lee, aflautando la voz- No te sientas cohibida por nuestros atléticos cuerpos. Somos jóvenes sanos.

- De acuerdo- musitó Himari, sin saber muy bien cómo tenía que interpretar esa frase.

Se apartó algunos pasos de ellos y se quitó la bandana y el portakunais extra. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Tsume armar griterío y echarle agua a un apático Ishida, frustrando su intento de entrar en el agua progresivamente. Su comportamiento era irritantemente pueril.

_Nadie diría que tienen dieciséis años, _observó, arqueando una ceja.

Se miró. Tenía que quitarse el kimono, aunque ellos significara quedarse sólo con los pantalones pirata y la camiseta de rejilla reglamentaria. Tras breves momentos de duda, se despojó finalmente del kimono. Bajo la rejilla llevaba sólo la ropa interior blanca. Himari deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara demasiado.

- HIMARIIIIII- oyó que la llamaba Tsume, chapoteando ruidosamente y salpicando a Ishida- Vamos! Ya he hecho pis!

- ¡No jodas, imbécil!- restalló la voz de Ishida, y le oyó revolverse en el agua.

- Pero si no lo he hecho aquí- replicó Tsume.

- Más te vale-advirtió Himari, acercándose hacia ellos lentamente. Al notar sus ojos fijos en ella, se sonrojó y cruzó instintivamente los brazos sobre el pecho, incómoda. Sin mirarles, comenzó a entrar lentamente en el agua, sorprendida de lo fría que estaba pese al calor que hacía.

-Bueno- dijo Lee, con el agua por los hombros- Vamos a calentar con un jovial juego que me enseñó mi ilustrísimo maestro, Gai.- hizo una pausa para enjugarse una lágrima de la emoción- Él sabía que la mejor manera de abrir una buena sesión de entrenamiento es el sano divertimento del juego en equipo, así que he aquí lo que haremos: yo tengo un pergamino que vosotros tenéis que quitarme. El que lo consiga pasará a ser el portador, y entonces los otros dos se enfrentarán a él.

Ishida meneó la cabeza.

_Vaya juego más infantil._

- ¿Cúales son las reglas, señor?- oyó que preguntaba Himari, diligente como siempre.

-Las reglas son que no podéis salir del agua, y que el pergamino no puede ser sumergido, porque se perdería. Si se pierde, tendréis que dar 800 vueltas a Konoha haciendo el pino.- sus dedos esbozaron un OK y su dentadura lanzó un destello cegador- ¿Preparados?

Una sonrisa predatoria iluminó los rasgos de Himari. Le encantaban esas cosas.

-YA!

Como si de un maremoto se tratara, los tres se abalanzaron sobre Lee, revolviendo el agua en un violento torbellino.

-Agárralo, Tsume!- ordenó Himari, nadando como una flecha en dirección a su maestro.

Tsume inició un movimiento giratorio muy rápido; la versión acuática de la famosa técnica de la familia Inuzuka. Lee, cuya habilidad no era la natación precisamente, tenía serias dificultades para mantenerse a flote en la espiral. Tragaba agua contínuamente, pero lograba esquivar las garras de su alumna. Entonces entró Ishida. Echando mano también de la técnica familiar- El kage mane no jutsu- usó la sombra del oleaje para retener a Lee.

-Aumenta la rotación!- gritó Himari.

Tsume obedeció y la violencia del giro se incrementó, hasta que, obligado a nadar para no ahogarse, Lee soltó momentáneamente el pergamino.

Ishida se abalanzó raudamente sobre él, pero aún no había llegado el día en que una Hyuuga perdiera. Pisándole la cabeza, Himari se dio impulso y le arrebató en el último segundo el preciado objeto.

-¡Se puede saber qué haces?- gritó Ishida, escupiendo agua. El pelo se le había soltado y chorreaba ante sus ojos coléricos- Podrías haberme ahogado!

Los pálidos ojos de Himari destellaron de excitación.

- ¿No sabes perder, Ishida kun?-le espetó, alejándose de él con el pergamino firmemente preso en la mano- Ven a buscarlo si tienes agallas.

Ishida masculló una maldición y se abalanzó sobre ella, nadando frenéticamente en pos de la escurridiza genin.

A sus espaldas, se oyó la quejicosa voz de Tsume:

- Esto…Lee-sensei se ha desmayado…

- Deberías atenderle, Ishida-kun- dijo Himari burlonamente, sin detener su huida- Creo que eres mejor enfermera que ninja.

- Maldita creída. Más te vale que corras- masculló Ishida. Sus ojos dorados se habían convertido en dos pozos llameantes. Se sumergió y comenzó a nadar con todas sus fuerzas. Sus brazadas cada vez eran más rápidas y más poderosas. No en vano era el mejor nadador de la villa.

Himari le sentía pisarle los talones y comenzó a dirigirse instintivamente hacia la orilla, en un intento desesperado de escapar. Perder no entraba en sus esquemas. Antes prefería ser descalificada que derrotada.

_Mierda, _maldijo para sus adentros. Lo tenía justo a su espalda. Himari cerró los ojos y reforzó su velocidad, pero el pergamino le impedía dar bien las brazadas.

Presa del pánico, sintió que Ishida la agarraba del pie.

- No!- gritó, lívida, y pataleó violentamente hasta deshacerse de él.

Con el último aliento, se abalanzó sobre la orilla, lista para salir del agua, pero se quedó lívida al constatar que la arena mojada se había convertido en barro y su resbaladiza textura repelía sus frenéticos intentos de salir del río.

_Mierda, mierda._

Agarrando el pergamino como si le fuera la vida en ello, apretó los dientes y hundió desesperadamente el brazo en el lodazal, izándose hacia la orilla.

- No tan rápido- restalló la voz de Ishida a sus espaldas.

Himari se volvió y ahogó un grito al sentir sus manos cerrarse en torno a su pierna y tirar violentamente de ella hacia abajo, intentando arrastrarla de vuelta al agua.

- ¡Suéltame, subnormal!- le gritó, revolviéndose como una furia. Alejó la mano en la que atesoraba el pergamino fuera de su alcance y trató de retener su forzado descenso hacia el agua.

Ishida volvió a tirar de ella, esta vez con más fuerza, arrastrándola hacia abajo hasta aprisionarla con las piernas. Su pecho se agitaba violentamente por el sobreesfuerzo realizado.

-Ya que no te ha importado pisarme la cabeza, no te importará que me siente encima de ti – jadeó, alargando el brazo hacia la mano que sostenía el pergamino.

-Piérdete- le siseó ella, furiosa. Intentó soltarse, sin éxito. El barro se había impregnado en su piel, volviéndola resbaladiza, viscosa, y no conseguía agarrarle para detenerle.

Ishida masculló entre dientes una maldición y estrechó la pinza de sus piernas en torno a ella.

- Estate quieta, maldita sea- gruñó, y se cirnió sobre ella para alcanzarle la mano del pergamino.

Himari redobló sus esfuerzos e intensificó su lucha contra el cuerpo de Ishida , que la aplastaba contra el lodo y le impedía respirar. Sentía sus dedos golpear su mano, instándola a que lo soltara, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Revolviéndose furiosamente, abrió las piernas y rodeó la cintura de Ishida, golpeándole furiosamente con ellas. La presión de Ishida en su mano se intensificó, así como la lucha de Himari contra él. Su pequeño cuerpo enlodado resbalaba contra el de él en una desesperada fricción, un auténtico combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

_Maldita obstinada._

Ishida entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, abriéndole uno por uno los dedos de la mano para cogérselo. Se sentía algo mareado. Pese a tener el cuerpo frío por el agua, comenzó a sentir un inexplicable calor trepándole por las entrañas, como una fiebre repentina. Cerró los ojos un segundo sin detener aquel movimiento, tratando de determinar qué era lo que sentía. Las piernas de Himari le atenazaban la cintura, pataleándole en la espalda, intentando impedir su avance, y cuanto más se movía, más se intensificaba esa sensación extraña. Abrió los ojos y la vio mirarle colérica, con los labios entreabiertos por la respiración exaltada y el cuerpo brillante y húmedo por el lodo.

No pensaba rendirse. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Himari no era de las que daban su brazo a torcer.

Se movía con insistencia, agotando sus últimas fuerzas en impedir que él ganara. Ishida jadeó, confuso. Sentía su estómago agitarse bajo el suyo desnudo, sus muslos abiertos en torno a su espalda, atenazándola. El calor de sus pechos bajo aquella ropa interior que antes era blanca y que ahora estaba empapada y enlodada. La sentía, por primera vez, como una presencia física concreta, brutalmente cálida y consistente bajo su cuerpo.

Aturdido, Ishida le soltó la mano. El movimiento de sus caderas le hacía sentir escalofríos. Apoyó un brazo junto a ella y cerró los ojos, tratando de entender aquella confusa sensación de placer recién descubierta. Sus ojos castaños la contemplaron como si no la hubieran visto nunca.

Himari se dio cuenta. No dijo nada, pero su expresión fue suficiente. Se ruborizó intensamente al percatarse de lo que estaban haciendo. Fue como una revelación inesperada, un giro de 180 grados a los acontecimientos, a todo lo que había sido hasta ahora. El torso desnudo de Ishida, totalmente cubierto de barro, se apretaba contra el suyo y la hacía sentir extrañamente lánguida y avergonzada a un tiempo. El rostro de su compañero tenía manchas de barro por toda la cara y un rasguño en la mejilla, pero lo peor era su mirada de culpabilidad. Himari lo sentía, allí, entre sus piernas, sentía la diferencia, el fin inevitable de la infancia.

Incapaz de mirarle, Himari le apartó bruscamente.

-¡Cerdo!- insultó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

La vuelta a casa fue un infierno. No sólo por su deplorable aspecto- estaba complemente cubierta de lodo - sino por la profunda vergüenza que sentía. Temía que las personas con las que se cruzara distinguieran en sus ojos el humillante estigma, lo inmunda que se sentía tanto por dentro como por fuera.

¿Por qué había tenido que ocurrir? Himari no era estúpida; su madre ya le había explicado de dónde venían los niños y los misterios de la sexualidad masculina. El problema residía en que nunca había pensado en Ishida como _un chico._ Era Ishida Nara, el hijo de Shikamaru e Ino, la mejor amiga de su madre, y el chico con el que había crecido y compartido buenos y malos momentos desde que tenía uso de razón. Himari no podía contar las veces en que al jugar o pelearse se habían agarrado y habían caído al suelo, el uno encima del otro, revolviéndose y alborotando como dos cachorros. Ishida aún tenía en el brazo la marca de un mordisco que le hizo ella cuando tenían nueve años. En todos los aspectos, se habían criado como hermanos.

Y sin embargo, todo había cambiado de repente.

Himari se detuvo ante la puerta de su casa y suspiró. El plan era entrar rápidamente y escabullirse hacia el baño para limpiarse antes de que nadie pudiera interrogarla. Temía especialmente encontrarse con su padre y que él viera en sus ojos lo que había sucedido.

Salió Shikaro a abrirle la puerta.

-Cielos- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño al verla convertida en el monstruo del pantano- Vuestra madre pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando os vea así.

Himari tensó los labios, sin mirarle.

-¿Están los dos en casa?

Shikaro asintió.

-Su padre la aguarda para el entrenamiento, Himari-sama. Dése prisa.

_Por favor, que esté en el jardín. Por favor,_ rogó fervientemente mientras se deslizaba en el interior de la casa, embarrando el tatami a su paso.

-¡Pero Himari, mira cómo vienes!- resonó la voz de su madre a sus espaldas.

Himari se volvió lentamente, con la expresión de ratón atrapado, y encaró a su madre. Sakura había puesto los brazos en jarras y contemplaba su desastroso aspecto con una mueca de incredulidad.

-Ve..vengo del río- balbuceó, sintiendo que comenzaba a sudar.

-¿Ha llegado ya Himari?-la voz de Neji les llegó desde el jardín.

El corazón de Himari se aceleró al oír a su padre entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose hacia ellas tranquilamente.

-Hace media hora que espero, Himari- dijo, ignorando la pinta de su hija- Sabes que detesto la impuntualidad. ¿Te has entretenido con Ishida?

La pregunta fue inocente, pero bastó para que Himari diera rienda suelta a su frustración.

-NO!- estalló, y corrió hacia el baño, dejando atónitos a sus padres.

El portazo les informó de que no eran bienvenidos.

Perplejo, Neji miró a Sakura, esperando una interpretación femenina de lo que acababa de suceder.

-No me mires así –murmuró ella- Yo sé lo mismo que tú.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a hablar con ella- murmuró Neji- Creo que estamos ante uno de esos "problemas de mujeres".

Sakura asintió lentamente.

-Está en la edad- admitió- Es posible que le haya pasado algo con algún chico.

Neji encendió el piloto de alarma.

-Un momento- dijo, sombrío-Yo no he mencionado en ningún momento lo de los chicos. He dicho "problemas de mujeres". No tiene por qué ser necesariamente cuestión de hombres. Es demasiado pequeña para eso- remató, casi para convencerse más a si mismo que a su mujer.

Sakura sonrió, incrédula ante la obstinada cerrazón de su marido.

- Por Dios, Neji. Tienequince años. ¿En qué mundo vives?- meneó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Neji se quedó en silencio, en mitad del pasillo, preguntándose en qué momento había perdido la autoridad en su casa.

Sakura llamó con suavidad a la puerta del baño.

-Himari…

No obtuvo respuesta. Sakura oía el agua del baño y sobre el chapoteo, el perceptible llanto de su hija.

-Himari, voy a entrar- advirtió, preocupada. Himari nunca lloraba, ni siquiera cuando se hería en el entrenamiento. Tenía que tratarse de algo serio.

Al no hallar resistencia, empujó suavemente la puerta del baño y entró, recibida por una nube de vapor. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras si, vio que Neji se había situado frente a ella, con la mirada preñada de consternación. Sakura le sonrió, para tranquilizarle, y encajó la puerta.

Si Himari se había percatado de la entrada de su madre, no dio muestras de ello. Estaba sentada en el baño, con el agua mugrienta a la altura del pecho y restregándose los brazos con tanta violencia que podría desollárselos en cualquier momento. Su rostro estaba rojo, por el calor y por el dolor, y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta unirse al agua del baño.

Sakura se acercó suavemente y acarició el pelo empapado de su hija.

-Himari…¿Qué te ocurre?

Himari no contestó. Siguió restregándose los brazos y las piernas mecánicamente, como si se hubiera vuelto sorda. Sakura la detuvo.

-Te vas a hacer daño- dijo, con firmeza. Le apretó la mano, obligándola a soltar la esponja. Himari no la miró. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, fijos en sus rodillas, que sobresalían del agua como dos pequeñas islas.

Sakura apretó los labios, preocupada.

-Himari…por favor…háblame. ¿Has discutido con alguien?

Por primera vez, Himari la miró. Sus blancas pupilas estaban enrojecidas por el llanto y la melena violácea le pendía, oscura, sobre el rostro.

-No- dijo, con la boca fruncida en un gemido.

Sakura suspiró de alivio. Al menos había abierto la boca. Con suavidad, le apartó los mechones húmedos del rostro, peinándola con los dedos mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Pero algo ha tenido que pasarte- insistió- Si no, nunca habrías venido llorando. Papá está muy preocupado.

Casi podía oír a Neji moverse en círculos en el pasillo, como un tigre enjaulado.

-No se lo digas a papá- suplicó Himari, corroída por una vergüenza que Sakura jamás había visto en ella.

-¿Qué es lo que no tengo que decirle, cielo?- preguntó con delicadeza.

Himari no respondió. Volvió a fijar la mirada en el agua.

-¿Ha sido en el entrenamiento?

Sin mirarla, Himari asintió lentamente.

-¿Te ha hecho enfadar Tsume otra vez? –tanteó Sakura.

Negativa. Sakura tragó saliva. Sólo quedaba una posibilidad entonces.

-Entonces…¿ha sido Ishida?

_Bingo,_ pensó cuando vio el rostro de Himari alzarse tímidamente y mirarla con inseguridad. Los ojos de su hija transmitían muchas cosas, pero de entre todas, destacaba un profundo desasosiego.

- ¿Te has peleado con él?

Himari se cogió las rodillas con los brazos.

-No- murmuró.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

-¿Entonces? Si no me lo dices, no puedo ayudarte, cielo…

El labio inferior de Himari se estremeció en una mueca sospechosamente parecida al puchero.

-Él…él no es el mismo ahora- consiguió decir, dolida. Su mirada no se apartaba de sus rodillas- Hoy en el río…estábamos entrenando, como siempre. Teníamos que conseguir un pergamino que tenía Lee-sensei. Yo lo he cogido e Ishida me ha perseguido.

Se detuvo, dubitativa. No osaba mirar a su madre. Sakura sonrió con benevolencia. Intuía de qué se trataba, pero prefería oírlo de sus labios.

- ¿Y entonces?-la animó a proseguir.

Himari se abrazó los costados.

-Él quiso arrebatármelo y yo no me dejé, y cuando forcejeábamos, él…él…

-Tuvo una erección- terminó Sakura.

Himari tragó saliva y asintió.Se había puesto roja, y no del calor del agua.

-Sí.

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no reírse. Era demasiado alivio saber que sólo se trataba de eso. Había imaginado cosas infinitamente peores.

-Bueno, Himari- dijo, sonriendo con dulzura-Sabes que es algo normal en una situación así. Escapa al control de cualquier hombre, e Ishida no iba a ser menos- añadió.

-Ése es el problema- dijo Himari, meneando la cabeza, como si no pudiera entenderlo- Ayer Ishida _no era un hombre_. Era…era Ishida, mi amigo, mi compañero, el…el mismo con el que me he peleado cientos de veces. Ayer era todo normal pero hoy de repente …es… _es un hombre_.- soltó un resuello y la miró ansiosamente- ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Sakura sonrió.

-Perfectamente, cielo. Comprendo que es un gran cambio y que ha sucedido de repente. Tarde o temprano tenías que darte cuenta de que ir con chicos no te convierte en chico. Eres una mujer, y hoy Ishida se ha dado cuenta…y tú también. No debes darle más importancia- explicó.

Himari se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-Me sentí…avergonzada. Sucia- añadió, elevando su pálida mirada hacia su madre- Me sentí mal.

Sakura asintió, comprensivamente.

-Claro, pero sólo porque es la primera vez que te ocurre algo así. No es culpa tuya, y no debes culparle de una reacción que él no domina. Puedo asegurarte que cualquier otro chico en esa situación habría reaccionado de manera similar, así que no te sientas mal- concluyó.

Himari asintió, visiblemente más tranquila. Con todo, su expresión aún reflejaba el conflicto que se libraba en su interior.

-No sólo es eso- musitó, tan bajito que Sakura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírla- Cuando…cuando ocurrió…me sorprendí…y me avergoncé- confesó. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron profundamente- Pero… me… me gustaba lo que sentía- admitió.

Sakura se rió suavemente.

-Y a quién no, cariño- se inclinó sobre la bañera y la abrazó, empapándose las mangas del kimono- Lo raro sería que no hubieras sentido nada. Además…Ishida es muy guapo- dijo, guiñándole un ojo-Y es muy inteligente.

- Nunca me he fijado en eso-admitió Himari, confusa- Pero no sé qué hacer. Va a ser muy raro verle. No sabré cómo mirarle después de esto.

-Pues como siempre, Himari, Sólo ha cambiado tu perspectiva, pero Ishida sigue siendo el mismo- le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Himari suspiró. Movió el brazo en el agua, agitando su superficie.

-No se lo dirás a papá…¿verdad?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Claro que no- se rió Sakura.

_Ishida es demasiado joven para morir, _pensó, saliendo del cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.Neji detuvo su errático deambular y la miró, expectante.

-¿Y bien?- le miró las mangas mojadas- ¿Y eso?

-Oh- Sakura sonrió y se escurrió las mangas- Nada.

Neji frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te ha dicho¿Qué le pasaba?

-Nada- repitió ella, y se echó a reír al ver la expresión frustrada de Neji- Nada que te pueda contar.

-¿Cómo que "nada que me puedas contar"¡No me excluyáis de esto!- exclamó, sus ojos brillantes por la indignación- Merezco saberlo. Soy su padre y estoy preocupado por ella.

-Precisamente por eso no debes saberlo- sonrió ella, y antes de que Neji siguiera protestando, se puso de puntillas y le besó largamente.

-Esto no te exime de contármelo- advirtió él, cuando sus bocas se separaron.

-¿Me lo vas a sonsacar?- Sakura arqueó una ceja, divertida.

Los ojos de Neji relucieron en la penumbra del pasillo.

-Conozco muchas maneras de hacerte confesar- murmuró, acercándose a ella.

* * *

-Oye, papá…

Shikamaru abrió un ojo perezosamente y miró de reojo a su hijo.

-Oh no, Ishida- resopló- esa manera de aproximarte a mi me hace pensar que vas a hacerme una consulta sobre sexo o mujeres, si es que una cosa excluye a la otra.

Ishida se detuvo, congelado. ¿Por qué tenía que dar siempre en el blanco? Le echó una mirada fulminante. Sentía que el rostro le ardía.

-¡No es nada de sexo!- replicó, indignado.

Shikamaru suspiró ostensiblemente.

-Qué mal- murmuró lacónicamente- Era más fácil que hablar de mujeres.- sin incorporarse, volvió la cabeza y le preguntó, con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol- Porque es sobre una mujer, verdad?

Ishida apartó la mirada, incómodo.

-Supongo.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien, hijo- palmeó el tejado a su derecha, indicándole que se sentara- Dispara.

Ishida se acercó y se sentó en el tejado, junto al cuerpo de su padre. Shikamaru se pasaba horas enteras allí tendido, contemplando las nubes moverse caprichosamente por el firmamento. Su madre le había dicho muchas veces que mirar las nubes era la máxima aspiración de su padreen la vida. Al menos era mejor que pasarse la vida cotilleando con toda mujer de la villa, concedió Ishida para sus adentros.

Contempló el rostro sereno de su padre, con la sombra azulada de la barba de dos días y el cabello recogido en una prieta coleta. Sólo algunos finos mechones sueltos se mecían plácidamente con la brisa.

-¿Y bien?

Ishida carraspeó.

-No es para mí- aclaró, nervioso- Es... para un amigo que no se atreve a preguntarlo en casa.

- Qué casa tan afortunada- murmuró Shikamaru. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una leve sonrisa divertida- ¿Y qué atribula a _tu silencioso amigo_?

-Pues…-arrancó una brizna de la hierba que crecía entre las tejas y la retorció inconscientemente- Digamos que está en un equipo de tres personas y una de ellas le resulta especialmente molesta.

-Molesta no es una manera bonita de referirse al género femenino, hijo- suspiró Shikamaru- Más vale que tu madre no te oiga decir eso.

Ishida sintió que se ponía rojo de nuevo.

-Bueno, es una chica, es cierto- recobró la compostura- Y digamos que es…un genio. Ya sabes; viene de una gran familia, tiene un gran control de chakra …

-Y se cree que puede ir dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro- interrumpió Shikamaru.

-Sí- asintió Ishida, mirando con sorpresa a su padre- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Porque tu madre hacía lo mismo, y no necesitaba ni la gran familia ni el gran control de chakra para justificarlo- respondió Shikamaru, pero sonrió ligeramente al recordar aquellas pullas que le lanzaba Ino cuando tenían quince años.

Ishida frunció el ceño.

-Es una arrogante y una pedante; se pasa el día dándole órdenes y arrastrando al equipo de un lado para otro, como si fuera un sargento o peor aún, Hibiki Morino.

- Suena duro- convino Shikamaru- ¿Por qué tu amigo no se rebela y simplemente le dice que le deje en paz?

-Ojalá fuera tan sencillo-gruñó Ishida, tirando la hierba con rabia.

Shikamaru se puso serio.

-Sabes, hijo, un hombre sólo se deja mandar por dos mujeres: por su madre y por la que le gusta.

Ishida le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-No _le_ gusta esa chica.

Shikamaru sonrió.

-Yo no he dicho nada al respecto. Me he limitado a señalar un hecho.- miró a su hijo de reojo y añadió- Es posible que ni él sepa lo que siente por ella.

Ishida se quedó lívido.

-¡No digas estupideces!- saltó, con demasiada vehemencia.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro.

-Ah, este es un día memorable. El día en que se acabó la paz para siempre.

Ishida le miró de reojo.

-¿Y ahora a qué viene eso?

-Oh, a que estás enamorado y eso significa que tendré que ir a hablar con Neji para que te deje acercarte a menos de dos metros de su hija- miró a su hijo, que se había quedado blanco, y sonrió- Porque asumo que la chica en cuestión no es ni más ni menos que Himari Hyuuga, no?

-No es verdad- balbuceó Ishida, nervioso.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mientes tan mal como yo. Hazte un favor y ve a tu madre a que te dé clases al respecto. A mi desde luego no podrías engañarme con tu nivel actual.Además-le guiñó un ojo con picardía- Himari está muy bien. Tiene un buen par de..mm.olvídalo-carraspeó-. En fin, que es normal que te guste. A mí también me gustan las mujeres mandonas. Debe ser genético.

Ishida bajó la vista. Nunca había sido tímido, pero por algún motivo, las palabras se le resistían cuando se trataba de hablarle a su padre de ella.

-No sé lo que siento-admitió finalmente, frunciendo el ceño.- Me saca de quicio casi todo el tiempo. No aguanto ni su suficiencia, ni la manera que tiene de disponer de la gente para lo que le viene en gana, como si todos fuéramos sus subordinados. Cuando el entrenamiento acaba y por fin vuelvo a casa, es como el paraíso: la tranquilidad después de la tormenta.

Shikamaru asintió, pensativo, y sonrió levemente, adivinando lo que venía a continuación.

-Pero…

-Pero el otro día Tsume me dijo que Nanae y Toshi se…habían liado- explicó Ishida, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo bajo el aparentemente casual escrutinio de su padre.

-Esas cosas pasan- concedió Shikamaru.

Silencio. Casi se podía oír el ruido del engranaje mental de Ishida trabajando a toda velocidad.

-Lo sé. Pero…tú crees que ella…?- dejó la frase inacabada- No lo pregunto porque me guste, sólo es curiosidad- se apresuró a añadir.

-Formula la pregunta, Ishida, y te la responderé- replicó Shikamaru, con cierto hastío.

El joven se puso rojo. _Joder, esto es tan problemático. Y encima no me lo está poniendo fácil,_ gruñó para sus adentros.

-¿Crees que ella también se ha liado con alguien?- espetó.

-Mal, Ishida- irrumpió Shikamaru- La pregunta es: "Papá, por qué me sienta como un tiro el hecho de pensar que Himari haya podido besarse con otro que no soy yo, pese a que por supuesto, ella no me gusta nada y es más, la odio?"- arqueó una ceja- ¿Tengo razón?

Ishida bajó la vista.

-Supongo que sí- sus ojos castaños refulgieron con el sol del mediodía, molestos-No entiendo por qué me sucede. No siento nada por ella. Estar junto a ella significa plegarse contínuamente a sus caprichos. Sin embargo, cuando pienso en que ella también se besará con otro…me siento…

-Traicionado?- sugirió Shikamaru.

Ishida suspiró. Su joven rostro se contrajo en una expresiva mueca.

-Es sólo que siento que ...que ella no tiene derecho a ser...dulce con otras personas, cuando el que está siempre aguantándola soy yo! No..no es justo- hundió la cabeza entre los brazos y suspiró- ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan problemático?

-Bueno, esto es el amor, Ishida- suspiró Shikamaru.

Ishida levantó la cabeza y le miró con recelo.

-¿Cómo se sabe si uno está enamorado?

Shikamaru se quedó pensativo.

-Es fácil, hijo. Imagínate que ves a Himari besarse con…Tsume. ¿Cúal es tu primera reacción?

- Partirle la cara- respondió Ishida automáticamente.

Shikamaru se incorporó pesadamente y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Felicidades, hijo. Estás enamorado. Ahora empiezan los problemas.

Ishida le miró confundido.

-¿Qué problemas?

-Los que acarrea cortejar a la única hija de un padre con una visión de 360 grados.

Ishida se llevó una mano a la frente al recordar la imponente figura de Hyuuga Neji. _Genial,_ gruñó para sus adentros. Justo lo que le faltaba.

Las palabras de su padre le acompañaron durante todo el día, acrecentando su nerviosismo a medida que se acercaba la hora de ir a entrenar con ella. Ese día precisamente Lee se había marchado de misión y Tsume seguramente aprovecharía la coyuntura para escaquearse. Le dejaban solo ante el peligro.

_¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Ella no sabe nada, y por lo que a ella respecta, sigue siendo la misma de ayer. Exactamente la misma Himari que conoces desde hace años, así que no permitas que una charla con tu padre te haga verla de diferente manera. Esa bruja lo notaría. Ya sabes que lo ve todo._

-Ishida, llegas tres minutos tarde- le sobresaltó una voz a sus espaldas.

Éste pegó un respingo y se volvió para encontrar a Himari mirándole de hito en hito.

-¿Vas a cortarme la cabeza por ello?- repuso él, apelando a toda la falsa tranquilidad que podía aparentar.

-Pff. Para lo que te sirve puedes conservarla- repuso Himari, sin pestañear- No creo que fuera una gran pérdida.

-Gracias, yo también te he echado de menos- replicó Ishida, mordaz. Se dispuso a comentar algo acerca de su aspecto, pero se contuvo.

Había algo extraño entre ellos, algo no declarado, como una barrera que flotaba en el ambiente y que no podía traspasar. Habitualmente él le habría contestado y ella a su vez le habría replicado, iniciando una batalla de ingenios que se habría prolongado hasta que ambos tuvieran que marcharse a sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, ahora era imposible. Se sorprendió temiendo decir algo que la incomodara, como si tuviera miedo de herirla, como si no fuera la Himari de siempre sino una desconocida.

_Es tu estúpida imaginación, _se recriminó a si mismo. Tenía que serlo. Con todo, la expresión inusualmente pudorosa de su rostro en aquellos momentos le recordó automáticamente a la que había lucido en la caída que ambos habían protagonizado en el río. Él se había sentido extraño, muy extraño. Casi tan extraño como ahora.

Y qué silencio.

La sospecha cruzó su mente.

¿Era posible que ella hubiera hablado de eso con…su madre? Básicamente, no imaginaba a NejiHyuuga contándole el cuento de las abejas y el polen. De hecho, no estaba seguro de cúanto sabía Himari acerca de ello, pero a juzgar por su reacción el día del río, sabía lo suficiente.

-Vámonos a la arboleda- dijo ella de pronto, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Se volvió él y añadió bruscamente- Aquí hace un calor insoportable. Venga, lentorro.

Como siempre, Ishida suspiró y la siguió resignadamente, desechando cualquier idea de rebelión. Eran las seis de la tarde y el trigo a su alrededor brillaba como una marea dorada, meciéndose suavemente con la brisa que traía el olor de los melocotoneros. Todo en aquel momento se veía dorado bajo el cálido bruñido crepuscular: la piel de la cintura de Himari al moverse, sus propios pies al seguirla, sus pestañas entrecerradas por el exceso de luz.

Entre los árboles se estaba bien. Ishida se recostó pesadamente contra el nudoso tronco de un viejo olmo y la observó sacar de su pequeño portakunais dos rollos de vendas. Al parecer tocaba entrenamiento de chakra hoy.

-Vamos a ejercitar el chakra otra vez?- preguntó él, monótonamente. No sabía por qué preguntaba, si ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-Por supuesto- respondió Himari, intransigente- Y nada de malas caras.

Ishida soltó un ostensible suspiro y se hundió las manos en los bolsillos, como digno hijo de Nara Shikamaru.

-Sabes,a veces creo que podrías ser un poco más suave. No es normal que vayas siempre tan crispada- le dijo-Podrías ser un poco más…

Himari le lanzó una mirada incisiva.

-Un poco _más qué._

Ishida se encogió de hombros. Mujeres. Siempre a la defensiva.Se movió, incómodo.

-No sé. Un poco menos…tú. Fíjate en Nanae, por ejemplo. Ella…

-¿Nanae?- Himari soltó un bufido y meneó la cabeza- Es tontísima. ¿Sabes lo que me contó antes Tsume? Nanae y Toshi se besaron el otro día y desde entonces está aún más estúpida de lo que es corriente en ella.

Ishida no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella salida tan típica de su amiga.

-No sé qué tiene de especial dejar que alguien te babee. Y entiendo menos aún que una pueda perder hasta tal punto su…- Himari tiró de las vendas hacia abajo, irritada- su dignidad, sólo porque vaya alguien y te bese. Es ridículo. Yo desde luego no perdería el norte por algo tan nimio.

Ishida dejó escapar una carcajada de suficiencia. Se sentía tan aliviado que podría haber gritado de alegría.¡Nunca la habían besado!Se enderezó ligeramente contra el tronco, apoyando sus bronceados antebrazos contra la madera y los ojos burlonamente fijos en ella.

-Sí, claro- resopló-Quién se cree eso. Ser besada es todo lo que una chica sueña.

Himari se volvió para fulminarle con la mirada.

- Yo no, puedo asegurártelo- volvió a centrar su atención en las vendas de su brazo-A mi no me importa eso. No es nada del otro mundo además- añadió, altanera.

Ishida ladeó la cabeza. Sus afilados ojos oscuros se habían entrecerrado, divertidos.

- ¿Ah si¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? No te han besado en la vida.

Himari soltó un resuello de indignación. A pesar de la fuerte luz del sol, Ishida percibió que se había puesto roja. Con todo, era Himari. Ahí estaba, con los puños prietos, ignorando el furioso rubor de sus mejillas, con la nariz orgullosamente alzada.

- Qué sabrás tú de quién me ha besado. No tienes ni idea.

-Oh, discúlpame- sonrió Ishida, con los ojos brillantes por la risa- No estaba al tanto de tu vastísima experiencia.

-Mal informado estás. Una pena- comentó Himari, apartando la mirada. Harta de pelearse con las vendas, las tiró al suelo y se dispuso a comenzar el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, la voz de Ishida a su espalda la sobresaltó.

-¿Y si te beso yo?

Himari se volvió, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía, y le dio un empujón para recuperar su espacio personal.

-Qué más querrías- bufó, pero en suvoz había aparecido un ligero tartamudeo.Retrocedió un paso.

-Sólo preguntaba. Como eres una experta he supuesto que no te supondría ningún trauma- repuso él,dando otro paso en dirección a ella ymordiéndose la lengua para no reírse al veranteel visible azoramientode Himari.

- No he dicho en ningún momento que lo fuera- recapituló ella, súbitamente prudente. Dio otro instintivo paso atrás.- Sólo he dicho que tú no sabes qué hago o dejo de hacer. Sólo eso- insistió.

Ishida cruzó los brazos y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Entonces admites que realmente no tienes la menor idea sobre el tema, y que por tanto no sabes cómo reaccionarías? Admítelo por partes, por favor. Tanta sinceridad de golpe me mataría.

Himari cerró los puños.

-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- apretó los labios en una tensa línea, y le espetó- No tengo nada que ocultar. Al contrario que tú, tengo una dignidad. ¿Quieres verlo?-se puso los brazos en jarras, desafiante, y entrecerró los ojos- Bésame si te atreves, listo. No me importa.

De pronto, la mirada de Ishida pareció oscurecerse, como si se hubiera vuelto amenazadora. Descruzó los brazos y caminó lentamente hacia ella, con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios y el corazón súbitamente alterado. La expresión triunfal de Himari se evaporó al verle avanzar y fue retrocediendo lentamente hasta que su espalda chocó con un árbol.

-Parece que te falta campo para retroceder, Himari- murmuró él, apoyando el antebrazo en el árbol, a un lado de su cabeza. Las comisuras de sus labios se irguieron en una sonrisa maliciosa- Ten cuidado. Gente que te conociera menos podría pensar que estás asustada.

Himari tragó saliva. De repente se sentía pequeña, minúscula contra el árbol, cubierta por la larga sombra de Ishida y su no menos largo cuerpo. Pero una Hyuuga es una Hyuuga. Alzó la cabeza, desafiante, para encontrar sus afilados ojos castaños.

-Vaya tontería- respondió, con menos convicción de la que quisiera.

Ishida no dijo nada. Apoyado en el tronco, deslizó una mano bronceada por la pálida mejilla de Himari y volvió su rostro, acercándolo al suyo. Bajo su palma, la sintió temblar en el momento en que sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos, cálidos, lisos. Apenas duró un segundo; casi ni se podría llamar beso. Ella había cerrado los ojos.

Él se apartó.

- ¿Y bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Si por esto hay que volverse estúpida, no merece la pena. No he sentido nada- mintió.

Ishida se había quedado pálido.

-Eres capaz de mentir incluso ahora, idiota…-se maravilló.

Ella tragó saliva. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas; ardía con la proximidad de Ishida y con la pequeña y abrasadora huella que había dejado en sus labios. No le miró.

-¿Es que acaso sabes hacerlo mejor?-le preguntó, casi en susurros.

Por toda respuesta, Ishida la aferró y la besó de manera devoradora, poniendo los cinco sentidos en uno solo. Su cálida lengua invadió su boca con avidez, dispuesta a saquearla por entero, empujándola, desafiándola. Ella ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y le permitió hacer. Sintió una llamarada prender en su interior, un incendio que se propagaba por toda su piel y que la hacía sudar y temblar. Del ímpetu ambos cayeron a la hierba, entrelazados, moviéndose con la torpe pero violenta sensualidad del deseo recién descubierto.

Himari no podía pensar, ni recordar qué había sucedido segundos antes. Todo su cuerpo era un incendio y consumía el poco raciocinio que le quedaba. Se movía ansiosamente contra Ishida, sus manos recorrían con avidez su musculatura, testando, comprobando cúan diferentes eran y lo bien que encaban, como si hubieran sido diseñados para abrazarse. Le sentía como un gran engranaje, los músculos fluyendo bajo sus dedos, moviéndose como un felino sobre ella. Sus bocas no rompían aquel beso furioso, estremecedor, aquella anhelada invasión de la intimidad del otro.

Himari sintió que los dedos de Ishida, calientes como el hierro recién forjado, reptaban por su estómago agitado y se posaban sobre su pecho. Su respiración se aceleró al notar que la mano se abría sobre él, sopesándolo, acariciándolo, estremeciéndolo. Himari le miró, aturdida por aquella caricia en tierra desconocida. Las pulsantes pupilas doradas de Ishida despedían un brillo indómito mientras ahondaba la caricia y cavaba por su cuerpo el sendero de su propio deseo. Himari le rodeó con las piernas, tal como había hecho el día del entrenamiento en el río, pero esta vez era para atraerle, para prolongar aquella extraña sensación, tan dolorosa y placentera al tiempo.

Al verla mirarle con deseo, Ishida sintió que el corazón le daba una punzada de felicidad.

Su padre tenía razón acerca de estar enamorado.

Esas cosas se sabían.

En una rama cercana un mirlo emitió un tímido canto. El del final de la primavera y el inicio del verano.

* * *

**¡El amor adolescente! (suspiro)...vosotras os habéis enamorado alguna vez de vuestro mejor amigo? Cuando os disteis cuenta? Contádmelo en este review de despedida! Vamos chicas, a ver si con suerte llegáramos a las 180! **


End file.
